My Version of Justice League Series
by Hawkeye11
Summary: A little work in progress i had in mind after a few days of brainstorming. Just to clarify, i don’t own One Piece or Justice League. Oh how i wish i did.
1. Chapter 1

The day was just like any other for the life of one eighteen year old teenager by the name of Brian O'Connell. Brian was raised in Littlerock, California by his father after his mother died of cancer a few years back.

Brian had his mothers black hair that seemed as though it was slicked back naturally, while also having his fathers sea green eyes. He stood at an average five foot five, with an athletic build that gave him the look of a runner.

Brian was just like everyone else though, he had his own apartment, his own car( which only barely ran, might I add), and a job a local pizza place right in town. But the one thing that made Brian different from some people, though alike with others, was that he was an avid fan of anime and cartoons, as well as movies. But the one that he was most hooked on was the anime One Piece.

It was something about the series that caught his attention more than any of the others. Maybe it was the adventures that the Straw hats went on, maybe it was the beautiful women who were shown in the series, or it was possibly just how powerful the characters themselves were. But Brian's favorite character out of all of the characters in the series was one of the Yonko's, specifically; Kaido, the King of Beasts.

There was just something about the character that really appealed to Brian. Maybe it was his ability about being unable to die from anything except for old age, his incredible strength, speed or stature. Or maybe it was the powers that he gained from his Devil Fruit. Either way, Brian would have loved to have Kaido's body, as well as powers. He even loved the horns that came out from his head. Those things looked Badass!

But that was only imaginative. And this was reality. And his reality is walking over to the parking lot so as to drive his car to work. And he would have, if he hadn't noticed a young girl about to chase her plastic ball right into a oncoming car.

So, without even thinking, Brian steps on it and manages to swing the little girl out of the way, while simultaneously seeing a blinding light before everything went blank.

_Plain white room. (If you recognize the mood, then you know what's about to happen.)_

Brian was now currently standing in his own perspective, a pure white room that looked like the one that he saw while watching the Bruce Almighty movie, with Jim Carrey. He then looked down at himself and saw that his current attire was changed to all white like in a certain part of the movie that he had just thought about. So, with that in mind, Brian could only come to one conclusion.

"I died, didn't I?" He asks himself, only to be surprised by what sounded like someone behind him answering him.

"Yes, yes you did." A mysterious voice answered him, though from the tone of the voice, Brian was a little apprehensive about turning around to face said being. But knowing that he couldn't delay the inevitable, he mustered up his courage and turned around and was greeted to the sight of the actor, Morgan Freeman.

Although, it could be just a ruse, so Brian cautiously approaches the being, who simply smiles at the cautionary action that the young man before him was taking and decided to ease him by saying, "It's alright Brian, there is no need for you to be afraid of me."

Brian, not at all shocked that the being knew his name, simply decided to state, "I'm sorry, but if you are who I think you are, then you would probably know just why I'm extra cautious about you."

The look alike Morgan simply smiled, showing his teeth to be pearly white and said in an approving voice while simultaneously twisting himself around a desk, which Brian hadn't even noticed was in the room and sat down in the chair behind it and said, "That's exactly what I expected of you Brian. No matter just how crazy something appears to be, your always open to the possibility of it being true."

Brian then, after a few seconds of calming himself mentally simply stated, "So, your HIM."

The being before him simply stated while making a wondering gesture, as though it was an inside joke, "And who exactly is it that you think I am?"

Brian, exasperatedly sighed to himself out loud before addressing the man or entity in front of him and stated, "I honestly thought that this was going to be over in a brief flash of light from that car, but if it's alright with you, I'll recite this from one of your all time greatest hits, if that's ok with you?"

Morgan made a grand gesture in Brian's direction, as though he was saying, 'The stage is yours.'

Brian then steeled his resolve as he recited the all time famous line from one of his favorite movies. "You're the One. The Creator of the Heaven and the Earth. Alpha and Omega. Your GOD."

'God then seemingly clapped his hands slowly together with a small smile on his face as he then stood up while complimenting the performance that he had just been given, "All true. And nice job with the reciting. The suspense was spectacular."

As soon as God was in front of him, Brian closed his eyes resigningly, knowing just what was coming, except-,"What are you doing?"

Brian opens his eyes at the unexpected question and then looked quizzically at 'God' and said in an expecting manner, "I was waiting for you to pass judgement. Isn't that what you do with people who have died and have sinned?"

God looks at Brian for a few moments before he seemingly started to laugh his head off at this, as though he had heard the most funniest joke of all times. As soon as he was done with his laughing, though he still had a few chuckles in him, God then said in a placating way, "Although that's my job, among trillions of others, I didn't bring you here to pass judgement on you, Brian."

Brian was confused at this, and it showed on his face. He then asked, "So, if you didn't bring me here to judge me, then why am I here, in if I'm not mistaken, Limbo?"

God, with his smile still on his face simply stated, "Because I'm going to give you a second chance at life, Brian." Seeing the look of shock on Brian's face, god pressed forward with his explanation. "Earlier on, you were right that I do judge those who have died and have sinned, you are different. Yes, you may have cursed in your life, not gone to church in years, and even took my name in vain a few times, but overall you were a good person. You never once in your entire life took anything or anyone for granted. You could have complained about your dead end job or your car, or even when I had to take your mother after she died-", this statement brought a tear to Brian's eye when he was told this, though God put a comforting hand on his shoulder before continuing his explanation, "Sorry kid, but it was her time.."

Brian couldn't do anything except nod his head at the apology. He was just relieved that his mother was where she belonged now.

"But, all in all, when you gave your life to save that little girl without a second thought, that was a clincher. Not a whole lot of people are as self conscious about giving up their own lives to save another, but you did it so selflessly that I figured that you deserved a second chance."

Brian couldn't believe it. Although he was happy that the girl was alive, he knew that their was only one answer that he could possibly give to God. "I'm thankful that you would give me an opportunity to go back, but I think that I'll have to pass."

God looked confused and with a hint of surprise in his voice asked, "Why exactly do you think that you would give up on going back? A lot of people would be jumping for a chance to go back."

And he wasn't wrong. A lot of people who died would give anything just for a chance to go back for a second chance. "It's just that there is really nothing waiting fofor me back on earth. I have no girlfriend or anything. My dad is doing good, and I don't really have anything glamorous to go back to."

Now God understood. It seemed that he didn't fully explain himself after he began his little explanation to Brian. "Ah, I see. Well the fault was mine Brian. When I said I was sending you back, I didn't mean back to _your Earth."_

Brian was now even more confused. Why did he mean, '_your Earth'? _Brian then recalled reading something about alternate Earths, like they had in the old DC and Marvel comics.

"Yep, that's exactly what your thinking!" Comments God since he could see the gears clicking in Brian's head. "I figured since you did die on your earth, that I could give you a chance on another one. Though that's only half of what's in store for you. You see, I figured that since you haven't did a lot in life, that I could give you the chance to actually choose how to do it from now on. So, here's my little deal for you: I'll send you to an Earth of your choice, any point in time that you choose. And just for the heck of it, I'll grant you seven wishes. But-" God could see the look of caution in Brian's eyes at the wishes comment, so he knew that Brian knew he had to be careful, but he still wanted to be clear,"-I have a few rules about the wishes. Rule one, you can't wish to be omnipotent. Only very few beings have that kind of power. Rule 2, you can't wish to be immortal. Otherwise Death would have a field day with me about it. And lastly, you must phrase your wishes very carefully, otherwise they can be misinterpreted. Other then that, the choice is yours."

Brian couldn't believe what he was hearing. A chance to go to a different earth. He knew that he had to be very careful with his choice. He didn't want to have to rethink his choice later on. But then he remembered the old cartoons that he watched and even the new movies and anime and figured that he could probably go to one of those Earths. But he knew that he would be an ant in a world of giants if he went to one of those worlds. So, Brian knew he would need an edge. Brian then remembered a certain thought he had before all of this began and knew just what he could use for his wishes.

"Ok, I'm ready." Brian said in a brave tone, though God could tell that he was nervous about something. Sure he could have looked into his head to see just what he was nervous about, but he invented free Will for a reason.

"All right. Now the first thing we have to do is choose an earth of your choice to be sent to. Even if it's a different realities Earth, then it will do. But make sure that you tell me specificities _which _one you want to be sent too. Otherwise, it's just a random draw."

Brian didn't have to think twice after he heard this and simply said, "The Justice League universe. The Animated series one."

God was expecting a lot of choices, but this was a first. But hey, he likes to be surprised. And Brian named one that he knew by heart. "Ok, so you choose your world. Now, what point in the storyline do you want to appear in?"

Brian knew that this would probably come up. He knew that his presence could affect things with his future knowledge about events to come. And he wanted to change a few things for the better, so he chose the safest bet. "The first episode would be good. That's when everything started."

God mulled this over and decided that it was a good point in time to go to, since it was the start of one of the most memorable moments in history. "All right. Now, on to the matter of your wishes. Remember my rules and there won't be any problems."

Brian then began to state his wishes slowly, and with respect as he didn't want to actually rush anything with the divine being in front of him. "For my first wish, I would like to have Kaido from One Pieces body and powers."

Hearing this, God was a little apprehensive about the wish a land decided to voice his concerns. "Now, I told you that you can't wish to become immortal."

Brian however, thought about this and decided to clarify his statement, "Actually, I won't be. Kaido wasn't immortal. He just couldn't be killed due to his immense durability. And he ages like normal people, though i guess a little slower due to him being from a different species."

God thought through this and realized that Brian was actually right. With his omnipotence, he checked all around the world and verified that Brian was right. Though that still brought up the question of his wish. "All right, I'll give you that. And since it's someone elses body, I'll give you the knowledges on how his powers work. Though, I'm guessing that you don't want his face and build to be the same, am I right?"

Rain replies to this with, "Actually, I like his build, that can stay the same. Though I would like it if his face was more angular in nature and younger looking, like in the picture of his days back in the rock pirates."

God thought of this and said, "All right, that's a done deal. Though just to let you know that it will cost you two wishes, because you wanted his physiology and his devil fruit powers. Though now that I think about it, what sort of weakness will you give yourself. Everyone had to be able to be hurt by something, you know."

Brian thought this over and came up with the perfect idea. So, he simply stated, "Nth Metal, like what Hawkgirl's mace is made of."

God thought of this and realized that it was a sound weakness. "Ok, and for the other wishes?"

Brian, hearing this tried to think of something before he realized something. "When I leave here, Will I forget about everything in my past life?"

God, hearing this simply said in a reassuring way, "Actually no, you won't. Otherwise you would have to be reborn again as a clean slate and that would go against the time frame that you gave yourself for when you wanted to appear in that Earth."

Brian sighed, reassured that he was going to keep his knowledge of future events and possibilities on how to help people. But then he realized just how dangerous his knowledge would be if a telepath got inside his head, so there was something he could do about it. "Ok, this next on should help. My third wish is that no telepath can look into my mind or force me to tell them anything about the future. I don't want to give them that kind of ammo."

God nodded his head with a small smile on his face at hearing this. Knowledge was power, and with the knowledge of future events to come, any villain would literally kill to have that kind of information.

Brian then began his thoughts on his fourth wish. He already thought of nearly everything until he remembered that if he was going to have Kaido's body, then he was going to be over 28 feet tall. That was going to be a pain when trying to find a bathroom or get something to eat, not to mention clothing. That's when he thought of it. "Ok, for this wish, I wish that I could shrink and grow myself in between sizes, like how Giganta does it in the series. With my small height being eight feet tall."

God simply nodded his head in thought, not thinking about that, but was glad that Brian still thought ahead.

Knowing that he only had three wishes left, Brian had to be really careful. He then realized that there were many people who were wronged in the Justice League Universe and realized that maybe he could help them. He then thought of the all of the pain that some of the villains themselves went through and how they were cursed. Like how Poison Ivy was unable to bear children due to the nature of how she got her powers., or how Cheetah was unable to change back to her human form due to her research. It was then that Brian realized that there maybe a way to help them and himself and others at the same time. "Ok, I think that this will probably count as my last three wishes, but it will be worth it."

This declaration was a surprise to God, since it must be one heck of a wish to take all three of them together. So he simply asked in a cautious way, "And just what might that be?"

Brian simply explained his wish. "I wish for a bag of unlimited Senzu beans, which cannot only heal and restore a person and feed them for days, but can also heal diseases as well."

God was surprised at this wish and realized that Brian was right. That was worth three wishes. He could tell that Brian was thinking about something very serious I'd he thought he needed the so called Senzu Beans. "And just why would you use all three of your wishes for those beans?"

At hearing this, Brian then began to explain his reasons as for why he wanted the beans. After he was done with his explanation, God was proud to have created Brian. He thought of others well being, even if they were bad.

So, with that said, God simply smiled proudly and said, "Well, then I guess that's all right. And as an added bonus, I'll make it so that only you can open the bag. But other than that, your all set. Now, what place should o drop you off in the storyline? Since it is your choice after all."

Brian was excited about this, he knew that he would have to be near, so that he could help the League with the Invaders as soon as possible, and then he came up with a brilliant, although also epic idea. He then told God his plan, and after hearing it, began to laugh at just how funny it would be. But he knew that this was going to be fun to watch. God then put his right hand on Brian's left shoulder before saying, "Be good, Brian. I just know that you'll do great."

Brian could only do one thing that came to his mind before he decided to leave. He wrapped his arms around God in his Morgan Freeman form, surprising him, before he gave a smile and returned it. And when they separated, Brian had a bashful look on his face before he said, "Sorry, I should have asked first".

God simply said, "Don't worry about it. I liked it. But, this is goodbye for now Brian. See you in bit."

God then have Brian a brief shove that seemed to push him out into what looks like a cloud. Brian looked down and saw the mountain range where a brief flash of red light were being shown, and he knew that this was it.

He then looked over himself and saw how his body seemed to be more toned and fit than when he was alive, and how he also had horns and by just how small things were, very tall as well.He also began to notice that his current attire was how Kaido was first shown in the animated series. Knowing that this was where he was going to make his big entrance, he did what only someone like Kaido would do in this circumstance. He leaned forward and began his dive into his brand new adventure.

**Hey guys, it's your favorite author with a brand new story. I got this idea after I watched a bit of One Piece and Justice League. Not to mention, reading some si/oc FanFiction stories. And so I bring you one of my greatest creations. Now a couple of things. One, it's about time one of my story characters was vastly overpowered. Two, some of the characters will be changed a bit. Don't get me wrong, they will be the same. Although some of the other designs from different series were better. And also, I plan to change some things as time goes on. And for those of you wondering, yes. Brian will have Haki. But here's hoping you like this story. And please, give me positive reviews, they provide me with power.**


	2. Chapter 2

The day began as any other day, only this time, it went a bit differently. After Superman and Batman got into a little tussle with the Tripod invaders in Metropolis, superman then went to the mountains where he was led to by mysterious visions. When superman left, Batman soon followed and found superman knocking down steel doors that belong to a military bunker.

Batman knew Superman wouldn't do this without a reason decide to say while superman was still beating on the last door that was in his way. "Hold on, Superman. Destroying government property isn't your style ,what's going on?"

Superman then turns to Batman and says "See for yourself."

After he tears down the last door, it was revealed that within the room was a surprise that even Batman did not expect. It was a green humanoid with in long gated cranium who was shackled into a strange machine that looks like a containment field . Batman decided to ask, "What is it?"

Superman then says "Mankind's last hope." He then went to the controls and released him. After he was released the Alien fell down to the ground where Superman began helping him up and began to explain, "He's been trying to reach out to me telepathically, but the containment field was making hard for him to warn us".

Batman then asked, " About what?"

"The invasion." Said the Green alien to Batman, who looked a little shocked by the voice, the being before them was using telepathy. "I came to your planet in order to warn your people, but I was captured and imprisoned here. They wouldn't listen."

Batman's remark to this was, "Big surprise."

The green alien just stared back at him and said in a monotone voice, "I sense you do not trust me. Perhaps this will help." After he finished speaking, the alien shape shifted into a more humanoid appearance that still held his green skin and orange eyes, where he wore a red x on his chest, a blue cape that reached to his calf's, blue shoes, a red belt around his waist that seemed to held in place by a yellow buckle. The alien then stepped forward with his hand stretched out as to give a handshake and replies, "I am J'ohn J'onnz".

After a few seconds of Batman staring at J'ohns hand, Superman steps in and says in an apologetic tone, "Don't take it personal J'ohn, he doesn't trust anyone". J'ohn's replies to this with, "A wise policy".

As the three were making their way out of the building, Superman began to speak about the situation at hand.

"We need to contact the joint Chiefs right away," Said Superman.

"Stop right there, Superman!" A voice declared from right in front of the trio.

Suddenly, bright lights surrounded them,Stopping them in their tracks. In front of them were soldiers, with their guns raced a fire at them with but a single word.

"You're trespassing in a restricted area. Our orders are to keep that freak here at any cost". Said the commander while pointing at them."

"Wait!" Said Superman as he stood in front of J'onn. "I'll vouch for him, you must let us go!"

"I don't think so," answered the commander.

"But the world security may be at stake!" Superman exclaimed.

"Which is why you'll never leave here alive," The commander explained as he and his men turned into pale, hideous monsters.

"It's them!" J'onn Said as they readied themselves to fight.

The aliens began to fire at them. Superman managed to push both Batman and J'onn out of the way, but was hit by heavy tank ammunition which blast him back into the side of the building.

"Stay down", Batman said to J'onn as he pulled out a batarang. He then threw the batarang at the top of the aliens. The projectile then exploded, blasting them away. Batman was about to throw another batarang at the invaders, but what he didn't know was that one manage to get behind him and fired a shot at his back.

J'onn seeing this quickly exclaimed "Watch out". He then phased through Batman as if he were a ghost and threw up a sort of mental shield that when it hit, caused J'onn to become unconscious.

"J'onn!" Batman exclaimed as he ran over to the green alien as he lay on the ground. "Are you all right?"

J'onn just groaned in response. Batman then pick John up and started supporting him.

"Hang on!" Batman exclaimed as he began to stand up. Suddenly, Superman picked up a tank and began to use it as a shield for both Batman and J'onn. "Get him to safety, I'll cover you!" Said Superman.

Batman then carried J'onn over to the Batwing. He put the injured alien in the backseat while he took the front. As soon as the top was down, unbeknownst to Batman, J'onn woke up and his eyes then began to light up. But what none of them realized as they were taking fire, was that someone else was watching this little battle from above, waiting for just the right moment to make their debut.

Just as the Batwing was about to takeoff, Superman threw the tank he was using up until then towards the aliens, causing it to explode. Superman then followed the Batwing.

"That was close", Batman commented. Looking back to where they had just escaped, and saw how it was now in ruins.

"We're not safe yet," J'ohn Said as he looked over the right side of the Batwing and simply said in a foreboding tone,"Look down there".

Below them were about 30 alien-like jets that were flying towards them. The jets started to fire at the heroes, causing them to swerve. Batman tried to shake off their pursuers by flying through a narrow path. Superman then flew towards jets and began to blast them away using his heat vision.

Just as Superman was about to continue his assault, one jet managed to get a lucky shot in and blasted him into the mountainside. Superman weakly stood up just as the jets began to fire at Batman.

Batman managed to outmaneuver the aliens by using a small path,causing most of them to explode. His success was short-lived, however, when one managed to hit the Batwing. The Batwing then started spiraling towards the ground.

Batman tried to regain control of the plane, but it was no use. Just as they were about to hit the ground, they suddenly stopped.

"What happened?" Batman Asked as he looked around and saw that the Batwing was surrounded by a green glow.

"Help has arrived," J'onn replied as he looked up. Batman followed his gaze and saw Green Lantern hovering above them with his power ring.

Green Lantern is a dark colored person with short black black hair shaved on the sides with a strong muscular build, glowing green eyes. His clothing looked like a full body suit of green, black, and white. The top of his suit was emerald green in color in a V form going from the back all the way to the front covering his neck, shoulders, and upper part of his body in green, while the rest was black with the exception of his boots, which were also green along with his gauntlets which were also green.on his chest was a green lantern like patch in a white circle. His weapon of choice was apparently a green ring that helped him channel a green energy field into any form that he desired.

Suddenly, a blaster went towards him, missing by an inch. Green Lantern looked up and saw two jets flying towards him. Suddenly, he saw the shadow of a hawk. He turned and saw Hawkgirl flying towards the alien jets, her mace crackling with electricity.

With one swoop, Hawkgirl smashed the jets into scraps. The jets exploded as Hawkgirl flew towards more jets that were inbound.

"Hawkgirl?" Batman Said ,surprised. "What is she doing here?"

J'onn suddenly phased through the Batwing, Which was placed near the cliff by Green Lantern, and flew towards Hawkgirl. Later, superman and Green Lantern joined them.

"Sorry I was late," Green Lantern said. "There was an uprising near Rigel Nine"

The four heroes then began their charge at the Jets. Green Lantern blasted the Jets with his ring while Superman grabbed one of the Jets and threw it towards the other jets. Hawkgirl smashed the jets with her mace, while J'onn turned intangible so the blasts would go through him and hit other Jets.

Batman just stood by on the cliff, watching the other hero's take down the flying invaders ships. He suddenly looked up as a jet was falling towards him. He jumped away as the jet exploded on the ground. He used his cape to cover himself from the aftershock.

Hawkgirl was flying towards one of the jets when another one suddenly fired at her from the back. She managed to avoid getting hit, but the blast hit the mountain side. She yelped as she was caught by the explosion and was thrown onto a small ledge near the mountainside next to her. She weakly pushed against the ground,and lifted her head up just in time to see another jet flying towards her. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a woman with long black hair that reached her back suddenly appeared and said, "Allow me."

She then began to deflect the lasers blasts that the ship started firing at the two of them with what appeared to be metal bracelets and managed to redirect the blasts back at the ship. When the blast was redirected back at it, the alien jet was hit in it's right wing, causing it to fall towards the two heroines.

"Look out!" Green Lantern exclaimed, before he shielded they two heroines in an energy bubble. But that wasn't the only thing to worry about when two more ships were making their way to the three of them.

Just as it seemed like they were going to be fired upon, everyone of the heroes heard a loud boom from above, and even with the imminent danger of being shot upon, they couldn't help but look up to see if the loud boom came from another ship, but were actually treated to the sight of a large object crash onto both of the ships, causing them and the object to crash into a crater on the bottom of the mountain.

Everyone was surprised that an unknown object managed to take out two of the flying ships at once. Before they could ponder on just what exactly destroyed said ships, they still had one more ship to deal with. It seemed as though it was trying to make a tactical retreat from the onslaught that the heroes were giving its fellow flyers.

Superman, who first saw this exclaimed while throwing a large piece of one of the ships that he had damaged to the side, "A ship is trying to get away!"

When the other flyers looked at said ship trying to get away, they were about ready to fly after it to finish the job, when something shocking happened. As soon as the Alien spacecraft was right over the same spot that the mysterious object that destroyed it fellow ships was located, what seeming looked like a gigantic hand, which looked as though it could wrap around a bus with ease, burst out from the crater in a surprising way, as though the being in the crater was looking to crawl its way out, and then proceeded to grab the runaway ship and slammed it into the mountain side, causing the ship to explode.

Batman's eyes were narrowed, cautious as to what this new being could possibly be, and readied himself incase he needed to try and help, and it seems as though the others were of the same mind as they got into various positions, Incase things went south. This was brought to a halt when J'onn exclaimed, "Wait! Do not attack! It's not here to harm us."

Everyone was shocked as well as confused by his declaration, and some looked as though they were about to question him until they began to hear what sounded like groaning. They then turned their attention towards the sound of shifting and witnessed as the arm that was still connected to the side of the mountain dug it's enormous digits into the bedrock and looked as though it was heaving the rest of its body out of the crater.

Soon enough, the sounds of, what appeared to be groaning as though a person had just woke up were heard and the group of heroes were greeted to the sight of a giant behemoth of a man, or young behemoth more like.

He looked as though he was nearly thirty feet tall, not including what appeared to be a massive pair of grey, sharp pointed horns that came out of the sides of his head, curving slightly to the front and then upward. His tanned skinned and young looking angular face( **Look up a picture of a younger looking Kaido, and picture him without a frown and crooked nose, or his beard and mustache. Then you'll see where I'm going with this),**gave the heroes in attendance the impression that this being was almost out of his teens. His hair looked like an unruly black mane, giving him the looks of a wild beast, which fell all the way down to the middle of his back. He also had blood red eyes, that looked as though they were actually Ruby's.

Clothing-wise, the figure seemed to be wearing a bluish-purple, feathered overcoat that was seemingly draped over his shoulders without sleeves and below a lavender, tight fitting, open shirt that had long sleeves. The shirt helped to emphasize his eight pack chest. He had black bracelets with golden spikes on each of his wrists. Upholding his shirt was what looked to be a thick, off-white belt of laid rope, while his bottom half consisted of what looked like baggy pants with small tears on the hem of each leg. There also seemed to be a small, compared to the rest of his body, bag attached to his pants, attached by rope going through one of his belt hooks.He also seemed to be wearing regular black shoes that had no laces.

After taking in his appearance, The Thanagarian of the group flew up towards the giant, who seemed to be rubbing the right side of his head, as though he had a headache, which was surprising given that he seemingly fell from the sky. After she stopped in front of the giant teen, in her opinion, and began to flap her wings in order to keep afloat in the same spot so that she could be seen easier. "Hey, kid?"

The groaning horned being seemingly tensed up, as though it was preparing itself for a fight, looked about from side to side before he locked into where she was. He then spoke up for the first time, and surprised everyone by how smooth, yet rough his voice sounded. But actually surprised Hawkgirl when he said, "Thanagarian?"

———-——————————————————————

(Brief Brian POV, only one that I will put in this story)

Brian couldn't believe it, he was actually alive, and if what he was feeling was right, all he had from the fall that he just took was a small headache. He realized that he was now actually in the Justice League universe. He knew that he could change things, but was unsure how to proceed from now on. He knew that he just flattened an Invaders ship. So, he definitely had the Leagues attention. He knew he would have to be cautious about what he said, but also realized that he should probably tell them something.

His train of thought was stopped by a familiar voice that he was _very _familiar with, "Hey, Kid?

As he looked around, he noticed the small figure of Hawkgirl and relaxed that this must have been how the original Kaido saw people. Noticing that he hadn't answered her, Brian decided to have a bit of fun by saying something that would surely surprise the stunning angel before him. "Thanagarian?"

——————————————————————————

This question surprised Hawkgirl, not having expected the giant of a man before her to know of her peoples race name, and so, with a little bit of practice, tried to change the subject, since she knew that there was a situation going on right now, and spoke up, "Where did you come from?"

Brian, name unknown to the famous heroes before him simply took his right hand and with it, pointed one of his massive pointer fingers up to what was a cloud in the sky, and some thought he meant space. But then he spoke up after putting his finger down and said, Perhaps we could join the others, since I am sure that they will have questions too?"

That question put the others on alert since they were not in the beings line of sight, proving that this being was more than he appeared to be. And so, the horned giant turned towards where Batman was and began to make his way over and caused slight tremors with each step that he took, followed by a cautious Hawkgirl.

"So, who's the rookie in the tiara and the giant?" Asked Green Lantern, who was a little shocked at the mere presence that the massive being in the vicinity radiated.

"I'm not sure!" Responded Superman, as he threw one of the last jets away.

Soon every hero, and one Giant who was simply standing near the cliff, causing him to look down on the others due to the difference in height, gathered together at Batman's location, where they see a red blur making its way towards them. It turned out to be the Flash, who was holding the broken piece of the Batwing.

"Hey Bat's, I think you dropped this...Whoa, Where have you been all my life?" Asked the dazed Flash seeing the black haired beauty in front of him for the first time. Flash was dressed in a full body red suit that looked to be made for both flexibility and resistance to high speed, with white see through material for the eyes with a lightning symbol on the center of his chest, along with lightning like ornaments on the sides of his head where his ears should be. He wore a lightning styled belt along with yellow boots.

"Themyscira" answered the woman, completely oblivious to Flash's attempt at flirting.

"Huh?" Answered Flash confusingly.

"The island of the Amazons, I always thought it was merely a legend." His answer came from the second woman. She wore a bird like mask, had reddish brown hair that reached the middle of her back,light red lips, black eyes, and two light-grayish angel like wings. She wore a yellow top that seemed to hold her rather impressive high C to low D cup breasts in place. She also wore a pair of black tight pants that covered her slender ass and lower midsection. Her feet were in a pair of red boots. In her hand, she held the same mace with a leather strap that was around her hand to keep it from falling.

"I assure you, it's as real as the ground on which we stand. I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons." She presented herself with a smile, and with pride in her voice.

She was a tall, slender beautiful woman with raven black hair cascading down her back, with visible muscles. Baby blue eyes and a tall figure and she held herself with pride. She wore a golden tiara with a red star on the forehead. She had red lips, and a tight red half shirt that seem to do well to hold up her high Double D to low E cup breasts, similar to Hawkgirl's, except it had ornamental gold on the front in the form of two 'W's, one above the other. A gold belt held her dark blue mini pants with white stars that barely managed to cover her round backside, leaving her thighs exposed. Red boots with a white outline going down the front and back covered her feet and legs to just below the knee.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming." Flash Said. Superman suddenly nudged Flash in the side in order to be quiet.

"Themyscira is protected by the gods." Diana continued. "But I could not idly stand by while the rest of the world was in danger."

"It was lucky when you showed up when you did." Said Superman.

"No, not luck." Said J,onn. Everyone turn to look at them. "I telepathically summoned them."

"I think we're forgetting about someone." Said Batman as he was looking cautiously up at the horned being before them, who was just looking down at the group in mere silence, as though he was studying them, something that sent Batman on edge.

"It's considered rude to just stare at someone, you know." Flash jokes, slightly intimidated by the horned beings stature.

Said Giant simply snorted said in a snarky tone, "So says the guy who flirts with every beautiful women that he sees and is too fast on his feet, that he's not able to get a date."

Flash looked indignant at the comment while Superman gave a slight cough that was to disguise a small laugh and smile on his face.

Diana strode forward towards the massive being with a look of hidden wonderment in her eyes, that was barely discernible, and asked, "And may we know who you are, Giant?"

Said Giant smirked and said, "My name is Kaido, not Giant. And it's an honor to meet the daughter of Queen Hippolyta."

Diana was surprised that the now named Kaido, who was internally ecstatic about being able to call himself that, knew of her mother and asked in a defensive and questioning tone, "How do you know of my mother? Such knowledge has been lost to the outside world since ancient times!"

Kaido simply smiled at this before he surprised everyone by leaping up into the air, despite his great stature and when it looked as though he was about to stomp on all of them, he showed off an interesting ability that shocked everyone, except for Batman who only narrowed his eyes at the power, and soon landed in a crater in front of the Amazon, showing off a small size that made it so talking to him was easier, though he was still taller than most people, standing at a new eight feet and six inches.

Kaido the decided to bite the proverbial bullet and decided to come clean about something that was a tough pill to swallow for most of the group that was present. "I know many things. I know why you are here. Even though you know that your mother disagreed with you about helping this world. I know that despite what you have been told about 'Man's World', you came anyway because it is still the same world that we share. And other things as well, but I believe that this can be discussed for another time."

When he was done speaking, Flash then sped up to behind him and wrapped an arm around him saying, "Well at least we have a new friendly monster around here."

With that last word being said, Kaido, with narrowed eyes and his lips pulled into a thin line then grabbed Flash by the arm, and slammed him into the ground with barely any strength behind his arm and said, "I do not like to be called a monster. And you should really watch what you say about others when they are near. It is a lesson that you should keep to heart. It may save you someday."

After he got back up, though not without groaning from the strength put behind the literal smack down that he was just given, Flash then said, "Noted, now I know I'm slow with the uptake sometimes, but could someone explain to me just what the heck is going on with the alien jets and stuff?"

Soon enough, Superman was finishing using his heat vision to reattach the destroyed wing onto the Batwing. As soon as he was finished, he made his way back towards the group and soon heard Diana ask the Martian of the group, "So, J'onn Jones, you came to Earth from Mars to warn us?"

Flash then crossed his arms and commented, "This is just to weird."

Green Lantern, who was standing to the left of the speedster simply said, "I've seen stranger things."

J'onn then began his tale about how he first encountered the Invaders. "My people first encountered them one thousand of your Earth years ago. It was a golden age. The Martian civilization was at the peak of its peace and prosperity. And then, _They arrived." Here things took a darker turn, and Brian; now self proclaimed Kaido could just picture the events in his mind, like when he first saw them, and he remembered just why this was a sad moment in the series._

J'onn continued his tragic story. "Where they came from, no one knew. But they were determined to make our planet _their own._ We Martians were a peaceful people and the taking of any life was abhorrent to us, but we quickly learned the ways of war. For many centuries, the battle for our home world was waged on. Very trace of our once great civilization was quickly obliterated. We fought valiantly, but the invaders were parasites who fed on our psychic energy. As we grew weaker, they grew stronger. They had even managed to absoeb our shape changing abilities. Finally, a small group of Martian survivors planned one final desperate attack. Inside of their underground stronghold, we unleashed a powerful nerve gas that paralyzed them. The attack was successful, but the cost was dear. I was the only survivor, the only one of my species to survive. I sealed up their citadel to keep them in a constant state of suspended animation. For over five hundred years, I stood guard over them. But, while I was in a hibernation cycle, astronauts from Earth unsealed the stronghold and accidently revived the Invaders."

Flash interjected while saying in a confused manner. "Wait, those astronauts never said anything about finding life on Mars!"

Green Lantern seemingly gave a brief humph and said in an educated guess type of way, "Probably some pencil pusher in Washington decided that it should be classified information."

Kaido, who was seemingly sitting down, away from the group on a small flat stone surface as he gazed at the peaceful mountain range as he listened to their inputs finally decided to let them in on the big secret. "You couldn't be further from the truth, Lantern."

Everyone turned their attention towards him, and they were giving him surprised and questioning looks. Batman however made his way over to him, before he stepped in front of him and looked slightly up and spoke up in his baritone voice that demanded an explanation. "What do you mean by that?

Looking down at Batman, the reincarnated being could only look back at him before he said in a loud voice so that everyone could hear him. "You must learn to look beneath what you hear and what is there. Remember what J'onn said earlier? The Invaders absorbed his people's ability to shape shift into other beings. So, the reason that the astronauts never mentioned about the Invaders is because they never returned from Mars. Think!"

His declaration surprised many of people in the group by how emotional he was and the amount of unknown power that's was seemingly unconsciously emitting from him told everyone that he was livid at what had happened to the Martian and his people.

Superman, after taking in this information bega to think it over before he came to one conclusion that made sense. "Senator Carter."

Kaido simply nodded his head while stating, "Indeed. Since Senator Carter was one of the astronauts, he was already high in the government. He never made back from Mars. In fact it's highly likely he's dead. The Invaders pushed for the disarmament of the nuclear weapons and having Kal El here as their protector,"- Superman was shocked that Kaido knew of his Kryptonian name and was even more shocked by how right he was in his explanation about how he was tricked, "- and even before they got here, He and Batman were made aware of the numerous breaches in the global monitoring network. This was done so that they would be able to come here without being detected, and with the nukes decommissioned, they didn't have to be afraid of being shot down. In essence, they made us blind and took away our weapons before the actual attack even began. This was so there would be little to no resistance. Brilliant really, if you think about it."

Kaido then finally turned his attention towards the rest of the heroes and saw their expressions to his explanation. Green Lanterns eyes were seemingly glowing in anger at the sheer implications of what was being said. Flash was wide eyed, Hawkgirl's grip on her mace was tightened to the point that her knuckles were white. Diana was stone faced, J'onn had his neutral face on as well as Batman, though Batman's eyes were narrowed into their infamous Batglare.

With the explanation being finished, they all suddenly heard a crack of thunder in the distance. Dark storm clouds seemed to be forming in the sky.

"What is it?" asks Diana.

"It's begun." Was Manhunters reply. Clearly knowing what was happening around them.

"What are they doing?" asked Hawkgirl.

"The invaders are nocturnal. They want to block out the sun to live in perpetual darkness." Was J'onns reply with no emotion in his voice, as the group began to see clouds beginning to form in the sky from what looked to be like an alien factory.

"Friends of yours?" Joked Flash.

"This isn't a joke." was Batman's reply in a no nonsense type of voice.

Flash then goes on and asks J'onn, "What's the big deal, can't you just whip up another batch of that nerve gas?"

"Unfortunately, no. The gas can only be made by a rare Martian plant. I brought a sample with me but it was destroyed when I was captured." Manhunter Said.

"Not that it would have done much good. We would have no idea what would happen to everyone on Earth if they were exposed to it. If it paralyzes the invaders, then what would it do the humans?"

Flash, after hearing this then said, "So then what's Plan B?"

"We'll have to take out the factories." Said Diana with a conclusive tone in her voice and her hands on her hips.

"Lady, this is no job for amateurs. Or kids."Says Green Lantern, clearly voicing his displeasure towards both Diana and Kaido.

Diana has an indignant look on her face, which quickly turned into anger before she spoke up, "We Amazons are warriors born. Want to test me?"

Before a fight could break out, Kaido decided to nip this whole thing in the bud by getting in between the two powerhouses and said in a no nonsense type of tone. "ENOUGH. It won't do us any good if we fight amongst ourselves."

He turned his attention to the Green Lantern before him, who was a little intimidated of the being in front of him cause of the difference in their sizes and berated him. "Firstly Lantern, it is unwise to judge people with even getting to know them. Secondly, I vouch for her. She's been raised to be one of the greatest warriors of her people. Not to mention we need all the help we can possibly get if we hope to repel these creatures."

Diana was surprised that Kaido was standing up for her. She believed that he would actually agree with the space cop, but instead he chose to support her.

Lantern however was not convinced. He then looked challengingly up at Kaido's face and said, "And what about you? All you have going for you is size."

Kaido realized that Lantern was saying that he was a one trick pony, so he decided to prove him wrong. He then remembered that in addition to becoming a Dragon and having all three kinds of Haki, which he was saving for later. Can't put all his secrets out there. But then he remembered that the old user of this body also had weather manipulation powers. So, with that in mind he then turned around and then began to focus on the power within himself and then he pointed his right index finger towards a couple of mountains in the distance, and then began to channel lightning around his finger until glowed bright purple and then finally unleashed it, causing a beam of lighting to erupt from his finger that seemed to grow to the size of a ship until the dust began to die down, showing that a perfect hole had been carved into the mountains while leaving the others behind them completely vaporized.

Kaido then turned his attention back towards the space cop, who was astonished by the power that he was just shown, as well as everyone else, and then looked down at him and said in a sarcastic tone while a smirk was on his face, "Does that answer your question?"

After that display in power, many of the people thought about how not to get on Kaido's bad side, mainly Green Lantern. Diana however was in amazement at the strength that the giant in front of her seemed to possess, never mind the fact that he stood up for her.

Still reeling from the strength their new friend seem to possess, Superman decided to speak up before Lantern got into more trouble with Kaido and said "John, Kaiju is right. there's no reason to be fighting amongst our selves." Lantern then says "Fine, sorry your Highness. technically speaking we have multiple objectives. We'll have to split into teams."

Flash then try's to make a move on Diana, not that she knew, and sped behind her while putting an arm over her shoulder while saying, "Dibs on the Amazon."

**Time skip, Egypt with Batman, Manhunter, Diana and Kaiju.**

Kaido was currently with Batman and Diana, hiding from the two tripod alien machines that the enemy had released much earlier in order to patrol the site. Only difference was, the machine seem to be limiting its movements. No doubt it was trying to stay close to the alien factory in order to keep it safe from harm. Diana was not very happy with all the hiding they were doing, seeing as how she was a warrior, she thought it was a cowards way of fighting.

"Hiding from the enemy is not the way of the Amazons." Said Diana in a rather angry tone.

"It's necessary, we need the element of surprise with us if we are to get into the factory." Said Batman while looking at Said factory.

Kaido was growing a little agitated from all of the waiting as well. Seeing how Things seemed to be taking longer than they did in the series, Kaido got up from where he was kneeling and without Batman or Diana noticing, began to make his way over to the Walker( alien tripod) in order to go with a direct approach.

While he made his way to the Walker, J'onn returned to the remaining group and said, " There is no sign of an entrance that we can use in order to infiltrate the factory."

Diana then said as she got her rope out and was prepared to fly off, "Then we'll make our own."

Batman was about to try and stop her when J'onn finally noticed that someone else was missing. "Wait, what happened to Kaido?" asked J'onn.

It was at that moment, the other two members of the group noticed that the fellow member was missing. At that moment, they began to hear a ruckus coming from the side of them where they really originally looking before. They turned to see that Kaido was striding to where one of the Walkers were.

The alien tripods then began to fire upon him, causing him to use a great deal of speed that belayed someone of his stature and then leapt up to one of the Walkers heads before throwing a right hook, which decimated the head of the alien vehicle into oblivion. As soon as it was destroyed, Kaido turned his attention to the last one standing, which tried to impale him upon his leg, only to fail as he leapt backwards before grabbing ahold of the leg and proceeded to lift the machine above his head before smashing it upon the side of the factory, destroying the wall and allowing an entrance to be made.

Kaido then turned his attention towards his companions before he said, "And now we have an opening. Let's go." He then made a gesture that said 'let's go.'

As soon as the others made their way to the entrance, they were greeted by a group of several aliens were firing blasters at them. Diana then rushed foward and used her enchanted bracelets to block the blasts coming at the group and re-directed some of them back at the shooters. When the aliens realized that this was futile, They began to retreat, making their way deeper into the factory with some of them avoiding sunlight they had begun to pour in through extra holes that were made during the explosion and from the entrance that Kaido had formed earlier. Diana seeing this was somewhat offended that they were running away. "They run like cowards, what are you waiting for?" Said Diana.

Kaido noticed how some of the aliens seemed to do their best not to get hit by the sunlight when they were running away. He then turned to Batman who seemed to have noticed this as well. When they are gazes met, Kaido gave a slight nod towards the Dark Knight of Gotham, that basically said, "That's right."

The group began to move faster throughout the factory with Kaido taking the lead, tearing through the aliens with ease as he simply swatted them to the side, Diana was not merely standing by as she was using her bracelets in order to deflect blasts of energy that was being fired at them from the Invaders back at them, making them retreat as they saw their comrades being taken down by their own fire power.

Batman was not one to be left alone either as he had taken out a special fighting type of metal knuckles from his utility belt they gave off a powerful electrical discharge that allowed him to fight close quarters against aliens who got near him, while still throwing special explosive Baterangs at those he could not reach. J'onn used his ability to turn invisible and intangible in order to sneak behind his enemies and take them down.

"They cut us off again," said Diana, seeing how the aliens were cutting them off at almost every corner they were made. Batman then says "It's like they know what were thinking. We gotta end this quickly before we get overrun. J'onn, J'onn?

Without hearing a reply back, Batman turn to Manhunter and saw that his eyes were glowing orange and look to be in a trance like state. When is eyes stopped glowing, Manhunter then replies "Superman and Hawkgirl are down, they have failed."

Batman asks, "Are you sure?"

J'onn then nodded his head and says "I can sense it."

Kaido, however knew what was to come and knew that he had to act fast if his plan was going to work, and hopefully try and bring in some recruits.

The group then began to make their way even deeper into the factory and soon came into a large cavernous room that had a number of the aliens moving about using control panels and what appeared to be some sort of chamber holding a large crystal inside what appeared to be some sort of gestation tank.

"We're here." Was J'onns reply. "This is the central core of the factory."

Batman then spoke to the Martian as he could see that this would be the best place to take down the factory for good. "How do we take it down?"

"The crystal there in the chamber is the Ion Matrix Crystal. Which is the heart of the factory, and also the source to how they make the Ion cloud itself. Removing that should shut down the entire factory and compromise it. I will need a distraction to get the Crystal though." Said J'onn.

Batman then used a Batarang to cut a nearby pipe that unleashed a wave of black fluid upon the aliens underneath it. Diana then decided to help by ripping off another pipe that caused some kind of gas to pour onto a small group of invaders, Kaido himself looked around before shrugging his shoulders and bent down to the floor before ripping a chunk of it out and throwing it at a pair of Invaders at a console, crushing them and said console. He then turned towards the Martian and said, "There's your distraction."

This was enough for J'onn to move in by phasing to the location, while Batman, Diana and Kaido were under attack by the Invaders, who managed to reorganize themselves in order to attack the intruders. Batman handled his opponents by using a combination of taser knuckles and Baterangs. Diana slammed Invaders away with her fists while blocking energy blasts with her bracelets. Seeing one of the Invaders about to blast dian on the back, Kaido blitzed around her with and invader in His right hand, which he used as a shield, which tuned into a puddle of goo after it was shot. Kaido then leapt up and slammed into the sneaky invader feet first, squashing it beneath his feet. Diana was great full that Kaido was able to protect her, making her feel slightly happy that she had someone like him watching her back.

J'onn reappeared the crystal chamber now that the distraction was in full effect. He took the alien nearby and threw it to the side before he quickly retrieved the crystal. The effects were instintaneous as the factory began to shake and began to malfunction, but not before J'onn was shot by one of the invaders in the back. The last Martian was sent down to the ground and lost his grip on the crystal.

"J'ONN!" Diana screamed as she flew to his location after defeating her foes, and when she got there, Batman shouted to her.

"GET HIM OUT NOW!" Batman ordered.

Both Kaido and Batman, who were nearby, quickly moved to get to both J'onn and the crystal, while Diana lifted J'onn up and flew to a nearby tunnel area. Batman quickly used his grappling gun to swing over to where the crystal was, while Kaido was leaping right behind him, picking up large pieces of debris in order to throw at The Invaders. However, one of the aliens quickly accessed the door control panel and began to try to seal at least a few of the intruders inside the room with them. When the door began to close Batman yelled to Kaido who was running on Batman's right hand side while carrying the crystal in his left arm, " We're not going to make it!"

Kaido , seeing what Batman meant answered while realizing that this was his chance, simply said" Your right, we won't, _you will." _

Suddenly, without warning, Kaido grabs Batman by his arm while twisting around to gain momentum, and threw him threw the door just as it closed behind him. Leaving Kaido alone in the room with the remaining aliens.

Diana turned around just in time to see Batman being thrown through the door just as it closed behind him. But not seeing Kaido, automatically knew what had happened. She then made a run towards the door, along with Batman who just managed to stand back up, settled the crystal onto the ground and began to join Diana at punching away at the door while they yelled, "KAIJU!"

They soon stopped punching the door by the sounds of laser blasts being shot and indentations being made in the wall.

"NO!"

Horror began to fill Diana and Batman at the fate of the supposedly young man of the team and was ready to try and smash the door down again but was stopped by J'onn who had finished recovering from the injury he was dealt.

"Wait, there's nothing more we can do for him." J'onn said.

"You don't mean to say that he's-" Said Diana, not being able to finish her sentence.

"Gone.."Said J'onn with a sad expression on his face that was heartbreaking to Diana, who then looked at Batman who seemed to have his head down in sorrow at the thought of their lost teammate. She then turned towards the door and said with a sorrowful tone, "Hera, help us..."

BACK IN METROPOLIS

The city was in utter pandemonium,as people rushed about the police, the fire department, and hospital services were doing their absolute best to keep things in order. But they were fighting a losing battle as the more radical elements of society were beginning to take advantage of the chaos. While The Invaders had halted their attacks for the moment, in favor of securing the areas around their factories, they had made sure to send out security teams every now and then in order to squash any type of resistance that the humans had, as annoying as it was due to the technological advancements that the aliens had.

The military was doing all that they could, along with the police and the SCU, but their weapons were no good against the Invaders.

Diana could not help but feel sickened by the sight of the people before her breaking down and turning on each other like this. Instead of working together to defend one another and fight against the Invaders, the people turned on one another, looting, rioting, and much more. The very sight of this appalled the Amazonian.

She, Batman and J'onn had just gotten back from their mission in Egypt, still mourning the death of their fellow compaitriot.

She looked on in disgust as the scene played on before her and said, "I cannot believe that they are like this, maybe my mother was right, maybe mankind is not worth saving."

J'onn replies to this with, " Do not judge them to harshly, they act out of fear and confusion and do not have the means to fight back, or the will to do so."

It was not long before they were joined by both Green Lantern and the Flash who had recently helped the police to try and keep peace. Green Lantern was naturally the first one to speak, "Sorry about being late, had to help rescue a number of civilians who were trapped inside a collapsed building. Why did you call us back anyhow?"

"Superman and Hawkgirl have been captured and are being held captive in the factory over there." Said Diana, as she pointed to the factory that laid only a few buildings ahead.

Flash was the first one who noticed that someone else from the group was missing. "Wait, what happened to Kaido? Wasn't he with you guys?"

After that question was asked, J'onn became silent while Batman closed his eyes and lowered his head, Diana in a saddened tone said, "He fell in battle, like a true hero."

That shocked Flash, and even Green Lantern as they knew that things were getting really bad. However, they had little time on their hands to grieve for their friend as J'onn told them that The Imperium, the governing intelligence that led the Invaders was already on its way to the planets surface. They soon broke through the outer defenses and made their way to Superman and Hawkgirl.

But something bothered J'onn at how light the resistance was and his fear came true as it was a trap. The ones they thought were Superman and Hawkgirl turned out to be Invaders and the group was soon knocked out and unable to fight, with the gadget that Batman had created that would reverse the effects of the ion crystal was left on the ground.

As soon as J'onn began to regain consciousness, he awoke to the sight of the real Superman. "Superman" Said J'onn with a hint of tiredness in his voice.

Superman then says, " You should'nt have risked your life for us."

"Would you have done less for me?" Said J'onn.

Flash, who was on the left hand side of J'onn finally awoke and groaningly said, "Ow, my head."

At that moment, one of the invader stepped forward onto the ledge, causing it to give a condescending look upon the captive heroes before it spoke up in English, in a mocking way, "Earths mightiest heroes." The invader then transformed into the fake Senator Carter. "Welcome."

Superman, seeing the parasite take up the familiar visage of the same astronaut that made all of this possible, "Senator Carter."

The parasite spotted a presumptuous look on the Senators face as he felt how angry Superman was and decided to be a bit smug, "Unfortunately the _real Carter_ never returned from Mars, nor will he ever."

"We know, and you used me in order to weaken Earths defenses." Superman claimed.

"You were so eager to cooperate. Thanks to you, the humans were completely defenseless against us." A satisfied look upon the imposters face said it all, believing gar they had won the war against the heroes.

"This isn't over!" Cried out Superman.

"Wrong again, Superman. It is over." Carter countered, while the roof of the factory opened up for a ship. This one was a little bit different than the ones from before, it was slightly larger than usual. The group of parasites, including the fake Carter turned to the landing craft.

As soon as a smaller craft was in front of the parasites after leaving the main ship, the fake Carter then declared as he and the other parasites bowed to the ship, "All hail, the Imperium!"

Suddenly, the hatch on the bottom of the transport ship opened and the leader of the Invaders was revealed. It was almost like a purple bacterium and several tentacles that seemed to stick out of various parts of it's body.

"J'ohn J'onns. It has been far to long." The imperium spoke.

The Imperium then made a simple gesture with two of its tentacles and the substance that was holding all of the heroes hostage, more specifically, the substance holding Manhunter brought him to the platform in front of the leader of the Invaders.

Seeing the insolence and resistance that the Martian was showing their leader, two of the Imperiums guards moved foward with their power poles and began to shock him with extremely high levels of electricity, causing J'ohn to cry out in pain and forcing him to shift back into his original form, and causing him to fall to his hands and legs in great pain.

J'onns allies could only watch as their comrade was tortured before their very eyes.

"That's better." The Imperium spoke with satisfaction in its voice. "You have defied us for many centuries."

"And I will never bow before you, or any of your kind." J'ohn declares before he made his way back onto his feet, showing his fearlessness to the Imperium.

"Then I shall personally see to that which should have been accomplished long ago; the elimination of the last Martian." The Imperium declared as it the began to attack J'ohn with its tentacles. The tentacles then began to force their way underneath the Martians skin, causing him extreme amounts of pain as they burrowed even deeper until it was inside of his head and under his right eye. The Imperium then began to drag the last of the Martians into its own body as it continued to torture him.

J'ohn could only scream in agony from the pain that he was enduring.

"Let go of him, you filthy-!" Superman shouted as he struggles against his restraints, along with the other heroes.

The Imperium then spoke, "Kneel to us, J'ohn J'onns!"

But the Martian was defiant, even while being tortured. "Never!"

The Imperium then counties to monologue, believing that it had won at last! "Why do you resist? Accept the truth. After all of these users that you have kept us hidden away, we are free and you have finally lost!"

J'ohn then made a scathingly mocking comment, "Have I?"

"You are hiding something. Deep within the recesses of your mind." The Imperium declared as it could sense the nature of the feelings of the secret but not the truth itself. "Is this another one of your Martian tricks?!"

"Do I sense fear?" J'ohn mocked the Imperium.

"What are you hiding?!" Declared the Imperium.

J'onn then suddenly exclaims while still stuck inside the Imperium and transforming back into his hero form, "NOW!"

All of a sudden, there was an explosion on the shield generator that created the Ion clouds for the Invaders. When the smoke finally cleared, what greeted the heroes was a surprise that they did not expect; Kaido, alive and well, hanging on the side of the of the generator where it was hit, his fingers lodged deep into the side of the wall so as to keep himself in place.

"No way!" Exclaimed Flash.

"Kaido!" Yelled Batman.

"It can't be." Said Diana with a relieved tone in her voice.

"I mentally shielded him so he couldn't be detected." J'onn revealed.

From within his clothing, Kaido withdrew the modified gadget that Batman had before he was taken and jammed it into the generator. The red Ion fluids within turning blue and spreading throughout the factory.

"What have you done?" Said the fake Senator Carter in surprise.

"He's reversed the Ion charge." Explained Batman.

"The crystal, destroy it!!" Exclaimed the Imperium.

The lower Invaders as well as the fake Carter began to fire on the crystals and Kaido, who simply began to leap out of the way and to his friends, but were causing no damage. Fake Carter then said in a shocked tone, "It's shielded!"

From outside, The beams that were blotting out the sun began to reverse the process and began to make the clouds disappear, allowing the sun to shine once more.

Manhunter then managed to escape from inside of the Imperiums body, though the tentacles were still beneath his own skin and began to pull the Imperium out from the shadow of its own ship, where the parasites had retreated to, so that they would not be destroyed by the rays of the sun.

"NO!!" Cried out the Imperium as the suns rays shined down upon it as it was dragged by the last Martian, causing it to go through extreme pain!

"You live underground and shun the light, why? Does it burn your pale putrid skin?!" Exclaimed J'onn angrily, as he watched as the leader of the ones who had destroyed his family and his people's way of life, begin to have a violent reaction from the sunlight and started to boil alive and steam began to rise from it's body and boils appeared and popped all around it.

"Aaaajhhjjhhhhhj!!!!" screamed the Imperium.

Flash then commented with a grossed out expression on his face."That is one nasty sunburn."

Kaido then jumped over to were the others were still imprisoned and began to free Batman by destroying the restrains with his bare hands, who looked grateful that he was alive.

Diana then spoke up with a happy tone in her voice when Kaido got in front of her after freeing Batman, "Kaido, I'm relieved to see that you are alive."

"It takes more than a few parasites to kill me.", comments Kaido.

"But how did you know?" Asks Hawkgirl as she looked at how the invaders ran from the sunlight.

Batman explained as he and Kaido began to free everyone else. "Ultra violet rays. Coming from the depths of space, they have no resistance to our suns radiation."

"So you did find their weakness after all." Comments Diana as Kaido freed one of her arms.

The Imperium, though in great pain, could still give orders to its soldiers, "Destroy them!"

The invaders began to fire upon the group of heroes. Diana managed to deflect a shot that was meant for Kaido, who just shot her a grateful look.

The other heroes also began to break free. Superman managed to get a quick charge from the sun and used his heat vision to free himself. He then quickly tore off a large section of the floor and raised it as a shield to allow Kaido and Batman to continue freeing the rest of the team. Just as Kaido finished freeing Diana and Batman, Superman used his heat vision to free Hawkgirl's right arm which held her mace, who in turn freed Green Lantern. Diana freed Flash's legs, allowing the speedster to press on the attack against the Invaders.

The other heroes joined in as Hawkgirl used her mace, Flash his speed, Diana her strength, and Superman his own strength and heat vision that tore apart sections of the building to expose the creatures to sunlight. It was while this was going on, the Imperium managed to free itself from the pain of the sunlight by shocking J'onn into releasing him and he tried to escape back into its transport.

The fake Carter, seeing its leader trying to leave tried to escape with it while exclaiming fearfully, "Imperium!"

The Imperium however, did not care for the soldier, and saintly said as one of its tentacles swatted the fake Carter away, "Unhand me, worm!"

The fake Carter was thrown into the sunlight, where it reached out to its leader before screaming in pain and dying and melting.

Diana spotted this and used her lasso to hold the ship down and keep the leader of the Invaders from escaping, while Superman was able to defend J'onn along with Kaido who was simply charging through the firing lasers sent his way, showing that he had incredible durability like Superman did, and swatted invader anfter invader away with ease, causing more damage the aliens than the others. But the alien ship fired a beam at Diana, forcing her to let go of her lasso and allow the alien to escape.

Hawkgirl however came onto the scene and began to use her mace to stop the ship, allowing the fully recovered Diana to grab the rope and hold the ship in place while hot girl began to bash at it with her electrified mace, keep it from the mother ship which had opened a doorway as to allow the smaller ship to enter. Diana yanked hard on the lasso and began to drag the Imperiums ship back to the factory. After bashing the hull of the Imperiums ship multiple times, Hawkgirl delivered the final blowing and caused the hull to break and the ship to begin to fall back towards the factory, with the Imperium screaming with fury as its ship smashed into the factory and exploded, killing the Imperium and nearly smashing Batman who was rescued by Flash who said, "We'd hate to lose you."

The factory was about to blow up and the heroes went to work saving the people who were trapped inside the same pods that the aliens used, with Green Lantern carrying them inside of an energy bubble while the others flew out of the now destroyed factory and landed on a nearby building. However the alien mothership was trying to flee, no doubt abandoning its fellows and hoping to avoid facing the same fate as its leader.

Diana was angry at this and spoke out, "Those cowards are fleeing."

The idea of letting those aliens escape sparked a type of hatred inside of Kaido the likes of which one could not even begin to comprehend. He knew that the ship had escaped in the series, but he would not allow these creatures to do to other worlds like what they did to J'onns own world.

With an angry expression on his face that deeply concerned the others who saw it, they knew then and there that Kaido was done playing around. Kaido then simply jumped off of the roof of the building and onto the street below.

As soon as he had landed, Kaido then began to grow himself back to his original size of twenty eight feet, surprising the citizens of Metropolis that a Giant was in their presence. The heroes could only watch as Kaido focused on the ship in concentration and began to focus his lightning powers to his horns, which condensed into a orb right in the middle of them, (**Give you a cookie if you can recognize this move), **which seemed to give off such light and heat that it was blinding.

As Kaido was still focusing more of his power into his orb above his horns, he turned his stern gaze upon the ship that was slowly rising above the atmosphere him and with a tone of annoyance and absolute rage in his voice that shocked everyone shouted out, "You have terrorized worlds for the last time!"

In response to this, the ship tried to at least take Kaido out, so they fired a cannon from their ship at Kaido, who simply swatted the blast away, surprising everyone with this display and added more power to his attack and declared for all to hear, "IT IS FROM DARKNESS YOU CAME, AND IT IS TO DARKNESS YOU SHALL RETURN!! BEGONE!!!"

After this declaration, he fired the blast of concentrated lightning from his horns upon the ship. The energy released from the blast caused it to look like a beam of pure energy, which caused a explosion that consumed the entire ship, which looked like it was erased from existence, to be felt throughout the entire city with the heats intensity.

Diana could not believe she had just witnessed what she could describe as punishment from the gods rain down on the Invaders. When she felt and saw the blast of pure power destroy the Mothership for the Invaders, she had only this to say, " Great Hera!"

When Kaido let his attack go, he simply stared at the sky and said, "May you never again terrorize anyone else again."

Kaido then turned his attention back towards his teammates, who looked proud at what he had done, and the civilians who were kidnapped and now awake to watch the show that Kaido had put on then began to cheer like no tomorrow. When Kaido stood in front of the building the others were on, he then looked for the Martian of the group, and when he saw him, he leaned down and said, " You and your people have been avenged my friend, those parasites will no longer hurt you or anyone else ever again. But from what I can tell, we have a lot of cleaning up to do."

Manhunter looked at the large being in front of himself and nodded to him and said with gratitude in his own voice, " Thank you Kaido. All of you have my thanks for ridding the universe of the Imperium and his followers. And you are right, there is much work to do."

It was days later after the heroes forced the Imperium back and now they were working out on removing the remaining forces of the aliens that were left behind. It was a great sign of relief to the people, but not everyone was happy with the situation. The military were all talking about how they were lucky, but they cannot let this happen again. They needed some way to make sure that if it did happen again, then they would be ready for battle.

In the Batcave in Gotham, Bruce himself thought it over and decided that now was the time to use something he had been working on for months. The original purpose of the item in question was for space exploration and also for observation. But now the purpose was changed for the defense of Earth.

In a massive space station above the earth...

Superman could not help but feel a bit amazed by the looks of Earth while he and Batman were in the Watchtower. He knew that Bruce had his hand in a lot of things, and had the money, manpower, resources, know how, and technology but this was certainly high up there in the list.

Superman decided to start the conversation with, "Impressive, are you sure that you're stockholders know nothing about this Bruce?"

Batman merely nodded and replied, "It's a bit of a line item in the Waynetech aerospace RD budget so it's strictly off the books for the duration. So in answer to that, no it's not in the knowledge of anyone in the company, and I've already begun the paperwork to have this be given as a donation by Bruce Wayne to the cause of defending the Earth. This can serve as an early warning system area and also as a base of operations for all of us if we need to work in union to help keep the world safe".

The two then turned as both Flash and the newly code named Diana were walking towards them with styrofoam cups in hand as the speedster spoke in a very amused voice.

"And it's got a very well stocked kitchen, which by the way is wicked by the way. Iced mocha by any chance guys?"

Superman sighed a bit and shook his head with a smile as he took energy from the sun, he had no need to eat or drink, but he did like food. But he had a lot on his mind and food was not one of those things.

"No thanks". Superman said in a sarcastic, yet thankful tone.

"Suit yourself". Flash comments.

As for Diana she was still getting used to the taste of mocha on her tongue, she found it to be a totally new and different experience as she spoke after taking a sip.

"Mmmm, we don't have these in Themyscara". Comments Diana.

Flash grinned and replied to that. "Stick with me princess, there's a lot more to see".

"Perhaps I will". Diana replies.

Flash grinned at that and the two other heroes in the room were also somewhat thankful,. They were soon joined by Green Lantern and Hawkgirl, the former marine then spoke to the two heroes.

" Impressive installation, very impressive. But I get the feeling that there's more to this than just showing it off".

Superman nodded at that and then looked at the Earth and as soon as he gathered his thoughts, he spoke to them.

" I once thought I could handle protecting the earth by myself, but I was wrong, working together we saved the planet and more. That's why instead of working separately we can work together as a team to become a force that help ensure the ideals of justice and peace are better protected".

Flash was amused and walked over to the Kryptonian and spoke.

"Work together, like a bunch of Super Friends? No offense or anything but that kind of sounds a bit off as a bit to cheesy".

Superman smirked a bit at the humor there and replied, "I was thinking more along the lines of a Justice League, it might not be as catchy, but the goal and purpose is still worth it in my book".

Flash smiled even more and replied, "You have any idea how corny that sounds, even worse than the Super Friends bit"?

He however then turned to face the others in the station then spoke,"But I think big guy here has a point, working together is a lot more effective and with all of us behind, it can definitely be a good thing. Plus combining powers can be a serious advantage in a fight with the more powerful bad guys we are going to deal with soon. Count me in then".

Flash then placed his hand on Superman's own as Green Lantern and Hawkgirl with Green Lantern placing his hand over Flash's own and Hawkgirl does the same thing with the two of them showing their willingness to give this idea a try. They knew that if they were going to deal with problems like this in the future, working together was better then going at it alone, or even in pairs.

"I'm in, not too sure about this but working together can really be a big boost in all accounts".

"So am I".

Diana looked to be a bit conflicted as she thought about what she was getting into. She had gone from her home to man's world, and now it was over so she had nothing holding her back from going back home. But the things she had seen in man's world told her to stay for a while longer, and perhaps she could tell her mother what she had seen and what she had experienced in Man's world. She then decided to stay and then spoke.

"My mother would not approve of this, but Man's world is very interesting to me. So I'm in".

The Amazon Princess placed her hand on Hawkgirl's own and they turned to Batman who was looking at the whole thing while being apart from them. Superman then spoke to the Dark Knight.

"What about you Batman"?

"I'm not much of a people person, but if you need me, and no doubt you will, call me". Batman state's.

"I understand". Superman say's.

"Wait a minute, where's J'onn"? Diana stated.

They found the Martian looking at a console where the image of Mars was, the alien retained his calm facade but Superman could see that the Martian was not the least bit calm and he could understand just why the Martian looked that way to his now devestated home- world.

"J'onn"? Superman said in a worried tone.

"Mars is dead and gone now... my family and loved ones are dead. And I am the last of my kind anywhere".

"J'onn, I know that none of us can take the place of your family at all, but we would be honored if you were to call Earth home".

The Martian looked at the Kryptonian and smiled as they shook their hands and flew back to join the others.

This is when Flash noticed that someone seemed to be missing. "Hey, what about Kaido? He helped out too. Where is he"?

Hawkgirl response to this with, " I think I saw him in one of the hallways.

With that said, the newly formed League began to make their towards the hallway and were greeted to the sight of Kaido simply sitting against the wall, looking out the window and down at the Earth below him. But what was surprising was when Kaido closed his eyes, a smile came upon his face as a tear trickled down from his eye.

Kaido couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. He had not only died and been reborn, but now he was in space.

"Kaido, are you alright?" A concern voice spoke up, slightly startling him. He then turned to see the newly formed League staring at him with concern.

Kaido simply wiped the tear away and then surprised Diana and everyone else by wrapping his arms around her in a hug, and said in a happy tone with his eyes closed, "I'm better than I've ever been in a long time."

Diana, after hearing this, simply smiles from her position before reciprocating the hug. Everyone else smiled. Unknown of the journeys that awaited them.

**Authors note. Hey guys, finished this chapter just in time for Christmas. Will try to get more out, but please send me reviews, I need power! Merry Christmas and a happy new year.**

**P.s. this will be a harem. Though I need to see how it goes.**


	3. Au

Just to let you guys know, I am currently having a massive brainstorm and will be working on my own shot of Kim Possible, but with my own twist to it. It will be a while before I publish anything. So, you might have to wait a week or two. Just to let you know. And please read some of my newly published chapters and stories. Good reviews help me with my inspirations.


	4. In Blackest Night

It had been two weeks since the formation of The Justice League and people accepted the idea. In fact, they were thrilled that some, if not the best superheroes in the world came together and made a team to protect the world and deal with major threats such as Supervillains and the like.

The heroes took an interview and revealed their plans for the formation of the team and the revelation of the Watchtower. People accepted the idea, mostly because the one to voice their decisions was the Man of Steel himself, Superman. The media began their research on the team immediately after the interview, the people who caught the public's attention the most were Wonder Woman and Kaido.

Wonder Woman revealed to the public that she was an Amazonian warrior from Themyscira, which shocked a majority of people, since they were led to believe that the all female island of warriors was nothing more than a myth.

As for Kaido, who had thought ahead to try and come up with an explanation for his origins, decided to divulge that he was from a race of giants that had lived since ancient times, ones who had closed themselves off from the rest of the world, so as not to get involved with the wars of humanity. This was a shock to everyone, not believing that there actually giants still in the world, but low and behold, there was one among them now.

We now find Kaido in the same mountains that he and the newly Formed Justice League has frost met and encountered the Invaders. Batman has offered to help build a house for Kaido in the mountains, which he accepted, though he made sure to check for any type of surveillance or hearing bugs that Batman may have planted, so as to spy on him.

**_Picture a regular two story house built in a secluded spot in the mountains._**

As he was exploring the library that had been added to his house when it was being built, he suddenly got a call on his transmitter that was given to him by Superman before he was dropped off on the mountain after the team was formed.

"Watchtower to Kaido. Watchtower to Kaido. Do you copy? Over."

"Kaido to Watchtower, what is it J'onn?" Asked Kaido as he he was still exploring the tunnel.

"The sensors have detected three objects traveling at high speed to somewhere inside of Metropolis". Explained the Manhunter as he was reviewing the three objects trajectory whilst on the Watchtower.

"I'm on my way." Answers Kaido as he immediately turns around and began to leave his house before he locked it up then, leapt over a ledge nearby before he began focusing one of his powers of weather manipulation that his dragon form gave him, which he had been experimenting with since he had the time after the Invasion, and called upon his own version of the Nimbus from Dragon Ball Z, only his could hold anyone as long as he allowed it since he had to focus in order to make it solid enough to stand on.

After he was done with creating the cloud, Kaido immediately jumped on top of it and then began making his way towards Metropolis through the open sky's, ready to help his teammates, and knowing what was to come, they would most definitely need his help.

**Metropolis **

The justice league members consisting of J'onn, Flash and Hawkgirl had used the Javelin, a jet that they had commissioned so as to go to and from the Watchtower, to go to where the objects crash landed and had already reached the unknown objects and were surprised to find out the objects that came from space were actually Robots, four of them in total.

They were clad in a body armor of red, black and orange with silverish metal for the face and red eyes. Their hands were a metallic shiny blue and had a silver outline around their necks that made it look like it was holding their heads to their bodies. They carried metallic staff-like cylinders that had a hole in the center.

Manhunter stepped forward, intent on gathering information and politely asked, "What do you want here ?"

"John Stuart, the Green Lantern." Responded the giant in the middle, clearly not impressed.

"What for ?" Flash asked carefully.

The giant leader continued his search while also saying, "That's no any of your concern."

"Wanna bet?" Asked the only girl in the group of heroes, not enjoying the response. She then swung her mace at the robot, only to be grabbed by one hand and threw her above his head like a sack of potatoes.

Flash jumped after her and caught her before she landed on the cars. He then looked down at his passenger and jokingly asked with a smile on his face as he continued running, "Aren't you gonna thank me?"

Hawkgirl smiles at this and then replied with her own sarcastic remark, "Down boy."

J'onn tried to take some slight advantage of the situation and tried to make a grab for the automotan while his head was turned, but moments before he could reach him, the robot raised his metallic staff, which extended till it was almost the same height as him and with a bluish electrical energy at the end of it, hits J'onn on his midsection causing him to be sent away. The other robots compatriots raised their own staffs in front of themselves, and extended them as well, readying themselves incase they needed to get involved.

After one of the robots clotheslined Flash, it then charged and fired an energy blast at HawkGirl, who was hit by the blast and was slammed into a car after she had attempted to re-engage the robots.

The robot that had blasted Hawkgirl made his way over to the car that she had landed on and looked like he was about to shock her once more, until he was stopped by a voice. "Back off!!" The man in blue himself, Superman had appeared and did a full body slam into the robot while in the air, slamming it into wall, damaging it even further. "Aaagg". His victory was short lived as another robot had fired on Superman with his staff, catching him off guard.

Superman tried to attack him, but was pushed back by another shot. This time, the hero got on the ground and took the beam in the chest. He continued to walk to the robot as the beam became more concentrated and enlarged. But his high density allowed him to reach his target and catch the stick in his hand, bending it before ripping it out of the robots hand and breaking it in two over his leg. The robot then began to try and wrestle Superman, but the man of steels superior strength overwhelmed the machine and was thrown at his partner at the wall, who was getting up.

"We thought you were busy with an earthquake". Replied Flash, who was relieved at Superman's arrival.

"It was just a 4.0. You mind telling me what's going on?" Asked Superman.

"I wish I whaaaa!" The conversation was cut short by the lead robot, who was standing on top of a car, fired a shot from his staff at both of the heroes.

The lead robot then made its way over to the two downed heroes before raising its electrical weapon above its head, causing it to crackle with energy, and simply stated in it emotionless voice, "Nothing can save you now."

Suddenly, a young voice sounded off, and relieved those who recognized it and confused those who didn't, "Maybe not, but I will!"

All of a sudden, Kaido had appeared on a flying cloud of all things and punched the Robot hard enough to where it slammed into it's two other compatriots.

After he jumped off of his cloud, which dispersed itself as soon as he was off of it, Kaido then made his way over to the downed Hawkgirl and helped her stand up, which she thanked him for with a nod before she asked since she saw his arrival, "A cloud? Really?"

Kaido simply smiles and said, "Not all of us have wings, you know." He then grew serious as he and Hawkgirl returned to the situation at hand.

After everyone had recovered enough time to stand on their respective sides, they entered into a sort of standoff with Superman turning on his heat vision, Hawkgirl activating the electrical properties of her mace, Flash getting into a running position, J'onn simply standing with his fists at the ready, and lastly, Kaido who seemed calm despite the situation they were in.

As each side then began to charge at each other, they were interrupted by a green wall of energy materializing in front of them, while simultaneously hearing a authoritive voice yelling out, "Stop!" It was the Leagues very own Green Lantern who had appeared and stopped their attacks.

"Better late then never." Flash replied with a smirk.

Green Lantern turned to robotic giants and simply walked up to them with hardened eyes, surprising the rest of the League.

"You are the Green Lantern known as John Stuart?" Asked the robot in the middle, presumably the leader of the group.

"I am." Confirmed John, after a moment of silence while staring up at the lead robot.

"Your ring..." was it's only response as it held out it's opened hand.

John hesitated only slightly before handing over his power ring.

"John" "What are you doing?" Was the Leagues response to their teammates odd behavior.

"Stay out of this." Was his only response to the team.

"You will come with us." The other robots then walked in to John and placed a set of advanced cuffs on his hands to prevent any form of escape or resistance. A yellow beam then hit the group from the sky, effectively transporting them away from the planet in a display of lights.

"Well, that was a bit anti climatic." Commented Kaido as he and the other Leaguers stared into the sky where their comrade had disappeared before boarding the Javelin and heading to the Watchtower in order to locate their friend.

_Ajuris 5_

John's ship had finally stopped and landed on a planet that even from space looked to be very populated. In the spaceport, John was met by an extremely large crowed of very unhappy aliens that were screaming and were carrying signs with the emblem of the Green Lanterns with a cross cutting through it.

This was definitely not the best of welcome, but John looked at it and was not the least bit surprised by the assembly of howling, spits and screams that were thrown his way, not to mention the humiliation. In fact, he welcomed it.

He and the Manhunters stepped onto a floating platform that would lead to where he would be held before his trial. As the platform carried the four to the cells, one of the aliens got bold and threw a alien vegetable at John's face, causing the juice to cover half of it.

When he reached his destination, he was welcomed by his Green Lantern comrades that greeted him with scorn, and showed signs of disgust, anger and sorrow for him.

"Galius, Arcas, Kilawog. Good to see you." Said John as he greeted his fellow Lanterns.

He somewhat welcomed and was slight relieved to meet his comrades, deep inside he was expecting them to stand up for him for all of their shared history. Yet, their welcome shattered that feeling/need.

Arcus simply folded his arms before saying, "I wish that I could say the same, Stuart."

Galius then floated up until he was at eye level with his fellow Lantern, before pointing at him and saying, "Your a disgrace to the Corp".

He was slightly shocked that they would abandon him so quickly, but he slightly expected it. "Get me out of here." He told to his guards, who proceeded to take him away.

One of the robots hit one of the Green Lanterns, who scorned the robot behind its back, yet the machine still managed to hear him. It turned around with its staff at the ready, until an arm on its shoulder stopped him. Looking back, it saw that the arm belonged to the lead Manhunter who simply said,"No, not yet."

John was taken to a platform that held other aliens in a barrier of with a cylindrical shape surrounding them. He guessed that this was a holding cell.

"What's next?" John asked to the Manhunter who brought him to his cell.

"Your trial will begin soon. If I had been programmed with emotions, I'd think that I would _almost_ feel sorry for you." The Manhunter turned around and left John, who turned himself around to stare up at the shattered remains of a planet in the sky, before closing his eyes and allowing his features to show a face filled with guilt and regret.

_Back on Earth, Watchtower_

J'onn was looking at space, yet his eyes did not seem to be focused on anything. In fact, they glowed yellow; signifying that he was using his natural ability of telepathy.

For the past hour, the League had been searching for John, tracking him.

Turning around to face his teammates, J'onn simply states; "I sense turmoil, a heavy heart.."

"I could have told you that." Was the fastest man Alive's response, before returning to his previous position with both of his arms crossed.

"I could tell." Was the reply of the Leagues very own resident giant.

Feeling the attention of his teammates solely on him while he was simply standing by the window and looking down at his home planet with a indifferent look that sat upon his face.

"Despite my brief time living among others after so long, I have learned many things. One of which is that no one, be they man or beast would willingly give up the will to fight except for three instances. The first would be when he is close to the brink of death, the second is when he knows he doesn't have the strength to keep it up, and the third reason is when his heart is holding him back. We can eliminate first two reasons since John was in top shape. That only leaves the third reason. It fits actually, since back when we were on earth, John didn't even bother to look at any of us. Like he was ashamed to even look our way. That indicates that he knows what this is about, even his voice when he spoke was filled with regret and guilt." Explained Kaido.

After he finished speaking, Kaido turned around and saw that his teammates were wide eyed due to his deductive skills. He then said in a questioning way while shrugging his shoulders, "What?"

"Even like me, who has not spent many months on the surface world, he was able to see so much even without telepathic powers". Thought the Martian of the group.

"This guy almost reminds me of Batman and J'onn combined. It's almost scary." Thought Hawkgirl, who was impressed by the slimes skill to analyze the situation from before.

"The kids almost like Batman that it's crazy." Was Flashes thought as he was wide eyed at the slimes thesis.

"I wonder if Batman gave Kaido any lessons". Thought Superman who was impressed and slightly amused at the thought of the Dark Knight giving lessons on how to be a detective.

J'onn interrupted their thoughts. "He is looking at the stars."

Superman flew towards the keyboard panel and activated a holographic projection of the galaxy. "But which stars?"

J'onn pointed to a spot on the projection and a name saying 'Ajuris 5' appeared next to it. "There, that is where we will find him."

_Ajuris 5- space_

Approaching the planet, they were discussing the events again. Uncertain about what had happened.

"Why would he give them his ring?" Questioned Hawkgirl, still not understanding her teammates actions.

"Johns a strange one, that's for sure." Was Flash's response.

"I'm starting to think that all of you humans are." Retorted Hawkgirl with a witty look on her face.

After hearing that, Superman had a sad yet apologetic chuckle.

Until it was interrupted by Kaido who was sinply staring through his window into the open vastness that was space.

"This coming from from a mace swinging, trigger happy, barbaric woman with angel like wings that comes from a technologicaly advanced planet." Said Kaido as he then turned himself to face the Thanagarian, who was sporting an angry scowl along with a look that would have sent any man who knew her heading for their mommies. She then held her mace up high as though she wanted to smack her teammate upside his head, while said person only had a smile his face.

"Sorry." Hawkgirl Said as she lowered her mace, slowly.

Kaido just said, "Don't worry about it."

"I didn't mean you." She replied back, without so much as a twitch in her eyes.

Superman just chuckled nervously. "It's alright, I take it as a compliment. Initiate landing procedures."

Suddenly, they were attacked from the front by three patrol ships. The ships then doubled back around until they began to fire on the rear of the ship.

"They're not responding to our signal." Exclaimed the speedster as he double checked the panel.

"It's clear what they want. I say we give it to them." Replies Hawkgirl as she was already preparing the ships weapons to counter attack when her hand was caught in a strong yet soft grip by Kaido.

"Yes, just like you showed those robots back on earth. As much as I like your little game of 'shoot first, ask questions later', then I believe that possibly starting a war isn't our best option right now." As soon as he was done speaking, Kaido then released her hand from his hold.

"Kaido's right. Let's take them down without any harm." Superman replied before turning around with J'onn and Hawkgirl closely following him. "Flash, take the controls. Kaido, stay here and help however you can."

Kaido looked at Flash, who simply stared back at him. "You take the controls." They both Said, with neither of them having any clue on how to pilot the ship. In the end, Flash took over the controls.

While the two of them were worrying about how to fly the jet, the other heroes took down the ships with Superman and J'onn took down their power supplies, forcing the ships to land. Hawkgirl on the other hand was simply smashing through the other ships thrusters with her mace, sending them down to crash below, luckily Superman was able to intercept the ship and save the pilots.

But now, another problem made itself known. Apparently, the Javelin had activated the autopilot and was flying to the port but the way was so narrow that the ship was skidding on the surrounding building, sending sparks everywhere. Flash knew that if he didn't activate the landing systems, then the ship would crash. "Come on, come on." He finally initiated the landing system. The ship hit the platform, yet skidded forward since the thrust was still active, then it finally stopped.

Flash then said in a relieved tone. "Little rough around the edges."

"A little slow on the uptake though. Surprising, given your powers are." Kaido responded back to his teammate, who had the decency to look sheepish.

They finally turned around to exit through the hatch when Flash commented. "You know, they say that any crash that you walk away from is a good one." When the steam finally dissipated from the air when the two exited the hatch, they saw a security team of over a dozen soldiers with their weapons aimed at both of them.

Kaido still had his blank expression on his face when he asked his teammate, who was wide eyed at the welcoming party, "Does that include where you land as well?"

The soldiers then started to fire at both of the heroes. Flash to cover from behind a console. When he didn't see his slimmy comrade anywhere, he peers over the console in order to witness something he didn't expect to see.

Kaido had his eyes closed and was simply weaving through the shots as they were being fired and wasn't even being shot. His Observation Haki was phenomenal. Not once, did any of the blasts hit him. Flash could tell that kaiju wasn't using super speed, it only seemed like he was using his other senses. He then began to glide his way over to the guards while his eyes were still closed, and when he reached them, he then leapt over into the middle of the group of guards and began to spin in place on his hands that took out half of them. He then proceeded to leap onto his feet and began to bob and weave through the rest of the guards, who began to drop like flies after Kaido began to chop them on the base of their necks. This caused them to fall unconscious. All of this took a total amount of 30 seconds to accomplish.

When Kaido opened his eyes, he saw that his handiwork was a shocking sight for Flash, since he speed up to him and simply asked, "Dude, how did you do that?"

Kaido simply stated, "Trial and error. In order to truly see, one must lose sight of that which they already have."

The rest of the League appeared while Flash was still trying to decipher the meaning behind Kaijus words. J'onn then began to use his mental powers in order to locate Green Lantern. "Green Lantern is close by. That way." He pointed in the direction of a huge structure with two towers for support holding a down shaped object.

When they finally reached the dome, Superman used his heat vision to melt the hard glass of the dome to make an entrance. He, J'onn with Flash, Hawkgirl and Kaido simply created another cloud like he did back on earth, before siting cross legged on it and following his compatriots.

"Oh no..". Green Lantern didn't take the teams arrival very well. In fact, he actually seemed disappointed.

"What is this? Some kind of trial?" Asked Flash seeing all of the different aliens that were in attendance.

"Apparently...". Answered Superman.

"Remove the intruders from the floor immediately." A voice spoke from the center of the dome.

The voice came from a giant screen that displayed 3 figures faces that looked like robots. One looked on with a sad and bored expression. The second seemed to have a vengeful expression, while the third seemed to have a monotone like look.

Two reptilian aliens jumped onto two floating disk like platforms and flew at the heroes, intent on capturing them, but Superman caught both of them by the collars of their shirts and with his strength, threw the guards several meters away. The same robots that the league fought back on earth were there as well, and they looked ready to just jump right in and attack.

Superman decided to avoid anymore conflict. He turned himself to the massive faces that were still on the screen and merely said, "Wait! We apologize for disrupting these proceedings, but John Stuart is our friend."

The voices thought on his words. "This _is _a public trial." "Very well, you are allowed to take seats in the gallery." "But this tribunal will not tolerate any further outbursts."

Superman simply nodded his head and thanked the judges. "Thank you your honor."

The heroes began to head towards a metal disk that would take them up towards the empty seats they were given in order to view the trial.

"Are you ready to call your first witness?" Asked the judge.

One of the aliens who looked very skinny, and had a yellow bald head with no eyebrows, purple eyes with some strange round devices for ears dressed in futuristic robes came forward. "I am, my lord. I call Ken'Ja Ro to the stand."

As he spoke, a human sized figure appeared with pinkish skin, insect like eyes with a sharp eyes, and shark like teeth came forward while dressed in blue pants with a matching blue with with sleeveless shirt, with a helmet on his head that had a space design to it. All in all, the figure looked like a cross between a shark, human and insect.

"Ken'ja Ro, do you agree to let us probe and view any and all memories that you have?" Asked one of the guards from earlier.

"I got nothing to hide." He spoke, while simultaneously getting onto one of the floating disks from before, which brought him up to where the three heads and the prosecutor was.

"State your name and profession for the court." Said the prosecutor.

"Ken'ja Ro, I'm...a pirate." Said pirate admitted while looking down.

"A criminal? Yet you come here to bare witness to another crime. Why?" The prosecutor asked, curious as to why he admitted to being a criminal.

"Well, I may steal things, I freely admit that. But it's nothing compared to what he did." Said the space pirate while pointing a finger at John Stuart.

The prosecutor began to hit a few buttons on his control pad, which activated a beam of light from the top of the dome that came harmlessly down onto the pirate. "Tell us about the day of your encounter with John Stuart."

The pirate then began to tell a story about his encounter with Lantern. "It all started with these blasters that I, 'found'. I was on my way to sell them to some rebels on Ajuris four. That's when _he showed up."_

A monitor then began to show Ken'ja Ro's memories for all to see.

"I figured that he was going to try and stop me, so _I _shot first." Admitted the space pirate. "His ring tore out my engine, but he still wasn't done with me. He wanted to know just who I was working with, and so I told him 'Turn around and see for yourself'. He tried to shoot my friends, but his rings were energy blast bounced off their deflector shield and bounced off to Ajuris 4. There, it hit a volcanic fault line, starting a devastating chain reaction. That's when it happened."

His memory showed the court of how his friends attacked the Green Lantern in order to save Ken'ja Ro and finally how John fires his beam at one of the ships, which had deflector energy shields that bounced his beam at Ajuris 4 in a volcanic region that caused a devastating chain reaction that had caused the planet to explode. "Three billion. That's how many were on that planet."

Everyone looked startled and speechless until they all began to start to whisper. Both Kaido and Hawkgirl were thinking about the situation as well as the pirate.

"I have no more questions, you're honor." Finished the prosecutor.

"This account is most disturbing. We will take a slight recess. Twenty penticycles." The judge spoke. The monitor turned off as the entire assembly began as to file out for their break.

The Justice League went over to John with Flash speaking. "Now it all makes sense. You just wanted a chance to clear your name. That's why you didn't want to put up a fight back on earth." Flash was glad that he realized what exactly had happened.

"I told you all to stay out of this." John spoke urgently.

"Why exactly would you want that Stuart? Are we not your friends?" Spoke Kaido while looking at the Lantern with a raised eyebrow.

Hawkgirl looked over at the pirate. "That scum is an obvious liar. Give me 5 minutes alone with him, and I'll get the truth." She spoke with clenched teeth and narrowed eyes.

"As long as you don't mind anyone else who might want a piece." Spoke up Kaido, who didn't believe the story for a single second. And why would he since he saw all of this happen. He just needed to figure out a way to make John see sense.

"Hawkgirl, Flash, Kaido! All of you! Listen to me! Nobody is lying! Do you see that?" He spoke while looking up at the ruble in space. "I did it. I'm guilty.."

Lanterns guards then came up and escorted him back to his holding cell, leaving the others in contemplation, well some of them.

"Three billion gone. I can't believe it." Flash say's in a tone of disbelief.

"Neither can I. I want to take a closer look at what happened." Superman said as he gazed up at the rubble that was once a flourishing planet.

"Why? John admits he's guilty. No ones disputing the facts." Hawkgirl comments, confused on just what was going through Superman's head.

"You mean besides all of the obvious stuff that's wrong with this farce of a trial?" Kaido speaks up, gaining inquisitive looks from everyone.

J'onn looks at his horned teammate and asks him, "What do you mean by farce, Kaido?"

Seeing that he had everyone's attention, Kaido then began his explanation. "What I mean is there are just too many coincidences. Firstly, the only witness is a criminal, who could have been paid off since they would stoop to any level for cash. Second, the blast from Johns power ring. In the memory that was shown, it was deflected off of the ship, which means it want strong enough to overpower the shields. Doesn't it strike you as odd how a blast that wasn't strong enough that it couldn't overcome a deflector shield, was somehow strong enough that it was enough to destroy a planet? For some reason, someone's trying to frame John. And we need answers."

"Sounds like you have a plan in mind." Superman comments as he and the others agreed with Kaido. He brought up some good points.

Kaido had thought this over and knew just where to send everyone. He then said, "I do. Superman, you and J'onn will go up to the remains that are above us. I think something maybe there." The Kryptonian and Martian nodded their heads, agreeing to this suggestion.

Kaido then looked towards the speedster of the group and gave him his objective, "Flash, I need you hear to act as John's attorney, since he won't want to defend himself since he actually believes that he destroyed Ajuris."

Flash gave Kaido a questionable look. "Your asking the Fastest Man Alive to slow things down. It won't be easy."

"Then just do what you do best, run your mouth as fast as you run your feet." Kaido quipped.

"Got it! Wait- hey!!" Flash cried out, causing the others to share a brief chuckle.

Hawkgirl was confused though. She then voiced it out by asking, "Then what will you and I be doing?"

Kaido looks at his fine feathered friend and said, "We need to go and have a nice little chat with some Lanterns."

A little while later, while Flash was stalling the court and J'onn and Superman were looking amongst the supposed remains of Ajuris 4, Kaido and Hawkgirl fiound themselves making their way over to a bar where they would find the other Green Lanterns. Hawkgirl looked around once she stepped inside to try and locate them until she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up at her partner, who simply pointed to a corner table where the Lanterns were seated.

"There just drinking? While there comrade is on trial?!" Hawkgirl rhetorically proclaims.

Kaido simply sighs as the both of them make their way over to the group of space cops. He then said to Hawkgirl as they approached the group, "They're thinking that their reputations are ruined because of this trial. But that'll soon change."

Hawkgirl didn't know how Kaido came to that conclusion but decided to instead follow him to where the Lanterns were situated.

They were within earshot when Galius, the small ball-like alien ordered another round of drinks for all of the Lanterns.

Hawkgirl, as soon as she and Kaido stood at the Lanterns table questioned them. "Why aren't you at the trial?"

Galius scoffed before replying, "We couldn't stand it anymore."

Arcus, the wolf like human then spoke and said his piece before taking a drink of his beverage, "John Stewart's made us all look bad."

Hawkgirl showed her neutral look, but inside was a different matter. Kaido had been right about why the Lanterns were here at a bar. She wondered just how he knew these things. First it was when they first met on earth in the mountains, he instantly knew what her races name was. And the second was how he was able to deduce that John was being set up. And then right now, when he revealed to her why John's fellow Lanterns were here in a bar instead of at the trial. She figured that she could ask him at a later date just how he knew what he knew. But right now, there was a job to be done, and it seemed as though Kaido was about to say something.

Kaido, unaware of Hawkgirl's thoughts, chose that moment to speak up after hearing his own revalation as to why the Lanterns were at a bar and not with their friend, and you could hear the disgust and rage in his voice, "So what you're saying is that being a Green Lantern isn't so much as trying to help people, but is actually a popularity contest? And by your own words, because of John, your popularity is on the decline. _That's _the reason why you won't side with him or even _try _and support him?!"

Hawkgirl decided to add in her own two cents, as it were. "So much for the vaunted loyalty of the Lantern Corps." She said sarcastically.

Galius then responds to this reply with his own snide comment, "Ohl, don't get so high and mighty, lady. If you two are smart, then you'll stay away from him to."

Arcus then finishes this with a comment of his own. "Otherwise, you'll wind up reeling of his stench yourselves."

Hawkgirl had had enough. "Cowards!!" She cried out as she tried to slam her mace onto the table, before it was stopped by Kaido, who simply held it in place. She turned to Kaido with gritted teeth and looked into his calm eyes.

"Are you just going to let them talk about John like that?" She say's, not knowing why he had stopped her.

Kaido simply let go of her mace and said loud enough for her and the Lanterns to hear, "Why? Because I wanted to see just how low the Lanterns have Fallen. I would even say that they had fallen as low or even lower than _Sinestro."_

This brought wide eyes from those who heard it. Sinestro was a sore subject for the Green Lantern Corps, and for this man before then to even say that they were even more pathetic than _him _was an insult that they wouldn't take lying down!

Hawkgirl was as surprised at first, but soon realized just what Kaido was doing. She had read up on Sinestro and his betrayal of the Green Lantern Corps. But she couldn't help but be proud of how Kaido turned everything around on the Lanterns before them.

"That's not true! We are nothing like Sinestro!!" Exclaimed Galius, as he and the other Lanterns besides Kilowag, who was interested in just what would go down, had angry expressions on their faces as they began to stand up from their seats.

"Then you would have stood with your fellow Lantern as he would have stood by you or even showed that you supported him, but by simply sitting here and drinking booze as your friend is probably being sentenced to death, than you prove that your just like him. Honorless, willing to turn your back on your friends and even worse, not even care about about one of your own fellow Lantern. That's just shows Sinestro wasn't the only coward of the Corps. Common Hawkgirl, lets leave these traitors to drown themselves in misery." Kaido replies as he turned to leave as an impressed Hawkgirl followed leaving a group of shell shocked Lanterns to go over what was said to them was true.

They were like Sinestro until Kilowag stood up and said, "Wait!

This drew Kaido and Hawkgirl's attention, as well as his fellow Lanterns. He then said as he looked at his fellow Lanterns before heading towards the trial to stand up for his friend, "The Kid's right. John Stewart is one of us, and I'm gonna help him!"

Soon enough, as the three were headed towards the courthouse, Kaido was situated on a cloud that he had formed so as to fly alongside his fellow hero, and was seemingly looking around until he found just who he was looking for. He then spoke up to Hawkgirl before pointing to a rather peculiar sight, Ken'ja Ro talking with a Manhunter, of all people! "Hey, recognize anyone we know?"

Hawkgirl looked to where he pointed and realized he was right. She then looked towards Kaido, who simply said, "See If you can follow him, I'll head with Kilowag to the courthouse to try and help Flash and Kilowag plead John's case."

She simply nodded as they split up and went to help their friend.

At the courthouse, after showing up with Kilowag, who was a surprise witness.

Kaido and the rest of the assembly listened to Kilowag retelling how John had risked his life time and again to save his own.

"-and the Thorian would have gotten me for sure if it hadn't have been for John Stewart. He saved my life, and risked his own to do it. That's kind of guy he is." Kilowag states as he looked behind himself to look at his friend, who himself looked down at his feet.

Kaido, who had returned to a secluded part of the stands had his right hand near his ear to make it seem as though he was bored but was actually tapping his communicator so as to give flash questions to ask Kilowag so as to help make John not seem like a murderer.

"Flash, ask Kilowag if John ever expressed any violent tendencies. And just repeat what I say." Kaido say's quietly would that only flash could hear him through the communicator.

Flash turned towards Kilowag and asked him, "Kilowag, in your experience while working with John, has he ever expressed and aggressive tendencies?"

Kilowag simply responded, "No, he never did more than he needed to."

"Has he was ever used his powers for self gain?" Kaido says.

Flash then repeats the question. "Has John ever tried to use his powers for any type of self gain in the time that you've known him?"

Kilowag shook his head and says strongly with no doubt in his voice, "Not in my whole life have I ever seen John use his for anything selfish."

"How would you describe John's reputation among the Green Lanterns, before this incident took place?" Kaido said, thinking of anything that could be used against his friend.

Flash moved his lips into a smile as he repeats the question, "And how would you describe John's reputation among the Green Lantern Corps, before this incident occurred of course?"

Kilowag gained a proud look on his face as he answered before looking at his friend once more with a brotherly look, "John was respected by all of the Lanterns across the universe. His reputation is one of the best. And when your in a team with John, then you know you've got a real friend watching your back."

"And as a Green Lantern, you catch bad guy's, right?" Kaido questions, knowing what would happen if he left up now.

Flash gained a serious look on his face as he asked Kilowag the question, "And as a fellow Green Lantern, you and your fellow Lanterns go out and help catch criminals or help people in need, right?"

Kilowag simply nods his head and says, "That's right. We help out anyone who needs our help, and help catch the bad guys."

"And aren't there logs that show what the criminals your looking for loook like and what their crimes are?" Kaido says, wanting to nip this in the bud.

Flash then asks while making a hand gesture as though he was looking through papers, "And so you aren't confused, aren't there also logs that are shown to you and your fellow Lanterns that show you the identities of criminals and their crimes, so as to help you know that you are looking for the right person?"

Kilowag nods his head and states, "Yeah, that's how we do it. We don't want to arrest anyone by mistake for a crime they didn't commit."

Kaido then gave flash one last question along with a follow up one that should help clear John's name.

After hearing the questions, Flash regained his smile, "But it doesn't say if the bad guys have any allies or if said allies have any advanced technologies that you should be made aware of?"

Kilowag shakes his head and says, "No, we have no idea if they would have any allies of their own or just what kind of fire power they posses."

Flash then say's, "Last question. So, in your eyes, could John have known about the deflection capabilities of the enemy's ship beforehand?"

Kilowag simply says with certainty in his voice, "No, he couldn't have known. And even if he did, I know he would have tried to find some way around it so that no one would have gotten hurt".

Flash then say's with gratitude in his voice to the alien before turning to the prosecutor, "Thank you Kilowag, your a true friend. Does the prosecution have any questions that they would like to ask the witness?"

Said prosecutor just had one, "As a matter of fact, yes I do. Who gave you the right to wield those incredibly dangerous rings?"

"We did..." answered the voice of a character that Kaido knew all too well, but was new to mostly everyone. This one along with four others were the size of a small human but with bluish skin and robes with black lines going from the collar to their shoulders, stopping at the center of the chest, ending at a symbol of the Green Lantern, and going down to cover their legs in red color. They all were the same size, but had different faces and hairstyles.

'The Guardians. This should be interesting." Kaido thought as he gazed at the arrival of the creators of the Green Lantern Corps.

A few minutes later, and the prosecutor was questioning one of the Guardians of OA.

"It's true that we Guardians control the Lantern Corps power source, but the individual Lanterns have complete autonomy." Answered the Guardian on the podium.

The prosecutor then asked a question to this answer. "So, if one of them does something wrong, it's not your fault?" Kaido could tell that the prosecutor was trying to twist the answer.

The Guardian then began to try and clarify his answer. "You misunderstand. We give them autonomy because we trust their judgment and-."

The prosecutor though was done with all of the constant interruptions. "No further questions, your honor! How much more must we hear? We demand an immediate judgement!!"

Flash then tried to stall for a little while longer. "I object!!"

"Overruled!!" Returned the Judges, who were also getting tired of all of the mix of comments. The middle Judges head then said, "Having heard all of the facts, we will now consider." With those words said, the three judges heads faded as they convened for sentencing.

Kaido now beloved that John stood a chance. And of not, he would intervene if necessary. He looked down at Flash and Lantern as they conversed with each other.

After about literally a minute, all three of the Judges heads came back online and it seemed as though they had reached their verdict. The middle head decided to start things first. "It is clear. John Stuart is a privileged hero and deserves respect. We dare even say that if the stakes hadn't been so high, we could overlook other factors and give a lesser sentence. _However, _an example must be made that no one is above Justice, not even heroes."

The female judges head then picked up after her fellow judge. "Do you wish to make a statement before we pass sentence?"

John simply closed his eyes resigningly before saying, "No."

The last male head on the left of the center one then spoke the sentence that was to be carried out. "Very well. The sentence... is termination. For both you, _and _your advocate."

With those words said, a large metal dome rose out of the liquid that was above the center of the gallery.

Both Flash and Lantern were pushed onto another as the dome opened up. Flash then tried to buy just a little more time, "Hey, wait! Time out! I want an appeal!"

John then seemingly asked, or rather demanded fo Flash in a resigned tone, signifying that he had accepted his fate, "Will you show some dignity for _once_ in your life?"

Flash turned towards his friend and argued, "This isn't right. We can't just sit here!"

"We _have _to. Think of the others like us. We all need to be held accountable. We have to much power not to be." Lantern states as they arrived at the metallic dome.

Both of the hero's were pushed into the interior of the dome and watched as the surrounding walls closed, while forming a semi-sphere.

Kaido knew what the sphere was. It was a _gas chamber._ Knowing that he needed to act quickly, Kaido used his great strength to jump from his place in the peanut gallery all the way over to where the chamber was. This action surprised all of those present as Kaido then punched through the dome and opened a hole in the side. While holding his breath, Kaido jumped inside of the gas chamber and retrieved his comrades and placed them onto the floor outside of the chamber, so as to breathe in clean air.

Flash was the first of the two to notice that they weren't being gassed anymore. He then turned towards his horned teammate in surprise, and it showed on his voice as he said, "Kaido?

Kaido's reply to this was a assuring smirk and simply said, "What would you do without me?"

The three judges heads were infuriated at the mere audacity that Kaido had to interfere with the sentencing that they had decided on. "How dare you!

Kaido simply broke Lanterns cuffs as the guards tried to rush him from behind and would have succeeded if Flash hadn't seen them as well and sped behind Kaido and punched the guards away.

Superman and J'onn chose that moment to burst through the same area that all of them had arrived through earlier, though this time, J'onn seemed to have brought a passenger along with him. It was Ken'ja Ro, the space pirate.

Superman and J'onn, along with their captive arrived at where Kaido, Flash and Lantern were and turned towards the judges while trying to reason with them. "John's innocent. That's your cue, Hawkgirl. Hope you can hear me."

Meanwhile, on Ajuris 4's moon, which shockingly hadn't flown off into space after Ajuris had been destroyed. But it turned out that Kaido's educated guess turned out to be right once again.

But right now, Hawkgirl had an objective. It turned out the the destruction of Ajuris 4 and the debris that everyone saw in space was all just an illusion that was being shown through the use of a machine that Manhunter had identified to be a large scale model of a toy that he had recognized as Illusitrons, machines that could project false images through empty space. And right now, there was only one thing to do.

Hawkgirl, in a spacesuit simply said, "Loud and clear." She then leapt up before spinning around and throwing her electrified Nth Metal mace at the machine, causing it to begin to self destruct.

Meanwhile, back in the courthouse, everyone was greeted to the sight of all of the planetary debris vanishing and revealing, to all of their astonishments, an intact and very much alive Ajuris 4.

Superman decided to the unanswered question that he knew was on everyone's minds. "Ajuris 4 was never destroyed. It's right where it always was. It was all an illusion, a frame up, as they say on my planet."

"YOU!!!" Yelled Green Lantern as he dived towards Ken'ja Ro and tackled him to the ground and out of J'onns grasp. John's face showed his anger towards the pirate as he had finally lost his temper over how easily he had been fooled into thinking he had killed over three billion people. "You did this to me! WHY?!?!"

The frightened pirate could only answer, fearful over what might happen to him, now that the whole plan had come undone. He then stuttered, "For... for money."

Lantern wasn't quite satisfied with this answer however and pressured the cowardly pirate further. "Who's money?!?" He questioned angrily.

Ken'ja Ro then revealed out loud just who had paid him off. "The Manhunters!!"

This caused many in assembly to talk amongst themselves, not believing that the robots who had helperd to keep the peace were the ones responsible for everything. But Kaido wasn't focused so much on the peanut gallery, but more on the Guardians, who looked to be headed somewhere.

Superman noticed this as well, and so voiced our to his teammates. "Come on." He then flew after the Guardians with Manhunter behind him.

But Flash and Kaido stuck back so as to get their recently declared innocent comrade, who looked as though he was about to take a heap of flesh out of Ken'ja Ro.

Flash sped over to where Green Lantern and the pirate were, while Kaido simply looked up at the three judges and the prosecutor and said while pointing towards Ken'ja Ro. "Since John is now found innocent of his crime, I believe the next trial you should start would be the pirates, you know, the one you all believed to be telling the truth and tried to assist in the attempted murder of a good man?"

With his piece said, Kaido leapt after Flash and Green Lantern, who just got his power ring back and now we're on route to have a little chat with the Guardians of Oa.

The Guardians has already reached the Manhunters barracks to discover that they were to late, and that the automotauns were no longer there.

"We're too late. We have to go back immediately." Said the head Guardian, as he and the others prepared to leave the barracks, only to be stopped momentarily by Flash.

"Not so fast." Voiced Flash, only to be ignored by the Guardians, who simply went around him, only to be halted once more by Superman.

Superman then voiced out as he gazed sown at the head Guardian. "What's going on?"

"We don't have time for this." Said head Guardian said as they went around the Kryptonian and were instead cornered by John, Martian Manhunter nad Kaido, who simply leaned against the entrance while gazing down at the blue skinned aliens with a neutral expression on his face.

Lantern then asked/ demanded his own question that had been on his mind ever since he had left the courthouse. "Where are the Manhunters?"

The Guardian simply answered, knowing that they now had to answer for their own misdeeds. "They are headed back to Oa."

"'Back to Oa?' They've been there before?" Questioned Stewart, not quite understanding just when the Manhunters has ever been to the Home of the Lantern Corps.

"It's because the Guardians created them there." Kaido reveals to everyone present. This revalation drew shocked looks from the hero's and ashamed looks from the Guardians, who lowered their heads in shame, proving Kaido's statement was true.

"Say what?" Questioned Flash.

"It was before the Lanterns Corps. We thought that robots would make good peace keepers. But they were flawed. They simply couldn't understand the subtle gradations between good and evil." Revealed the head Guardian.

"Why didn't you decommission them?" Superman questioned next.

"We reprogrammed them for lesser duties. Tracking, hunting and guarding. They didn't seem to object." Answered the Guardian as though it dignified their actions.

"Not out loud they didn't." Remarked John Stewart in a flat sarcastic tone.

Martian Manhunter then asked a question of his own. "But why would they go back to Oa now? What was the point of all this?"

"Revenge, of course." Kaido revealed, drawing everyone's attention to him. He then continued the reason for all of the Manhunters treachery. "They believed that the Guardians betrayed them, and that the power of the Lantern Corps is rightfully theirs. That's what their after. They knew that if the reputation of the Lantern Corps was ever questioned, the Leading Guardians would come to defend their Lantern members actions and that of the Corps as a whole. They just needed a way to make that happen. That's why they staged all of this to begin with: so as to lure you all away from the bigger picture."

Everyone was shocked by this news. The Guardians and Stewart were shocked that all of this was because of pettiness and false claims that the Manhunters had.

Superman still couldn't help but think that Kaido knows more then he let on. Same could be said for J'onn, who was having the same thoughts.

Flash then voiced out a question that had been on his mind since he first met Kaido and just how he knew all that he knew. "Kaido, can you see the future?"

Kaido sighed and simply decided to reveal a partial truth, a little twisted so that he wouldn't be questioned further

on the matter, "Sort of. Some things reveal themselves to me, but sometimes I can look on certain events and see what others can't. Many of my people could do this, though some couldn't. That's why I try and move things along more smoothly. Like at John's trial. If I hadn't have asked you to relay my questions to Kilowag. The Prosecutor would have picked John's defense apart. And even if i decided to call out the Manhunters as the culprits, who would believe that courts most elite hunters and guardians were behind everything to begin with. But right now, we have more pressing matters to attend to. We need to head to Oa."

**Oa**

Soon enough, the League members minus Hawkgirl, who said that she would meet up with her teammates at Oa after she took care of something.

As soon as they all arrived on Oa, they were greeted to the sight of the planet being attacked. And with no Green Lanterns to protect them, the remaining Guardians who had stayed behind were slowly losing against the Manhunters.

The planet was mostly barren, but it held a great fortress with dozens of cannons. Now it seemed that with all of the commotion of John's trial, the Manhunters seemed to be on the verge of winning the battle of Oa.

The canons that sat atop of the pillars were firing upon the turnacoat Robots but were soon either overrun, destroyed or captured.

The remaining Guardians who had stayed behind were slowly weakening. Though they had only been supplying the defenses with Lantern energy, the stress from the constant flow of energy was slowly straining them, indicating that it was only a matter of time before they would be overtaken.

"They cannot stop us, my brothers!! No one can!!" Shouted the Head Manhunter as he watched as his fellow hunters were pushing back the ones who had betrayed them.

This was the scene that the league had arrived to. Superman took initiative and began to fly threw the robots, breaking them into pieces, while Flash and Green Lantern worked together as a team with Flash taking the front while Stewart covered him from behind.

Meanwhile, Martian Manhunter began to phase through the building to where the cannons were so as to disable them and take down the Robots in control of them.

Kaido however was a beast. He began to just blitz straight through the Manhunters and began to tear them apart. Their energy blasts did nothing to deter him as they didn't seem to do anything except annoy him, making him destroy even more Manhunters in the process.

Kaido looked over just in time to see John shielding Flash behind a wall construct, though it looked as though he was barely holding on.

Just as it seemed that the wall of construct energy was about to be destroyed, a recognizable beam of Lantern energy destroyed the Manhunters that had been firing on John and Flash. John turned to where the blast had come from and was surprised to see Hawkgirl with the remaining Green Lanterns that had been at the trial entering the fray.

After a few minutes of fighting, Kaido was growing frustrated. He was going to end this now! All of the Manhunters were now gathered in an area where he could easily take them all down. He turned his attention towards the Lanterns that Hawkgirl had brought with her while John was inside of the main building, and yelled out, "Hey, put up a barrier around yourselves!! I'm ending this!"

Kilowag was the first to put up a barrier and the other Lanterns followed suit, adding their own power to the barrier, strengthening it while protecting the remaining members of the League. Kaido was now the only one outside of the barrier. He simply turned towards the remaking machines and began to channel lightning into the sky, and began to create a massive storm, which began to darken with lightning streaking through said clouds.

Hawkgirl was shocked at yet another ability that her comrade was showing, and she wasn't the only one. The Lanterns who were holding up the barrier, as well as the other Leaguers were astounded that Kaido was literally controlling a storm right in front of them, but what happened next would leave them in awe.

Kaido channeled the lightning in the storm into a singular point until it was directly above the remaining group of Manhunters, who after noticing it tried to flee, but were ultimately destroyed after Kaido, who had a look of neutrality on his face brought his hand down and said two words that he had yearned to say himself eve since he watched One Piece, "El Thor."

Suddenly, a massive bolt of lightning shot down from the storm and crashed down on the remaining Manhunters and actually began to vaporize them from existence.

After the light from the attack faded, what greeted everyone was a sight that would shock them to their core. The area where the Manhunters has once occupied was now destroyed, leaving only a mile long crater in it place with it being a mile deep as well.

Suddenly, Kaido looked up and with his great strength in his legs, he jumped up to an entrance that lead into the main building where the Lantern Corps energy core was.

Kilowag then turned towards Hawkgirl as soon as Kaido went into the main building and said in an impressed tone, "I got to say, your boyfriend's really strong."

Hawkgirl turned towards Kilowag and said in an questioning tone while beneath her mask, she had a raised eyebrow, "What makes you think were a couple?"

"Cause of how you both seemed to be warriors, not to mention of how he looked out for you back at the Cantina." Kilowag replies, causing Hawkgirl to sigh.

Meanwhile, with Kaido, he had just managed to make his way to the main battery room just in time to see the main Manhunter enter the battery. Soon enough the Guardians entered as well and witnessed the Manhunter metallic shell come off and suddenly began to absorb the Lantern energy from both John and the Guardians.

"NOW I AM THE POWER!!" Exclaimed the Manhunter as he burst out from the top of the tower as he began to absorb the energy from the rest of Oa. Meanwhile, Kaido and John went to the Guardians, who seemed unable to move due to the energy that was stolen from them had left them extremely weak.

"All is lost." Spike the leader of the Guardians.

"Not while we're still standing." Said John as he and Kaido turned to the Main battery. He then looked towards Kaido and asked, "How you want to do this, Kaido?"

Kaido simply smiled and said, "Actually, you must be the one to stop him."

"What?" John asked while turning towards the more mysterious person of the League with confusion on his face as to how he could possibly stop true Manhunter.

Kaido simply looked at his friend and reassured him. "You must recite the Oath, John. Reach deep inside of yourself and channel your _Will _through the planet. I know you can do it."

John gained a look of understanding before he nodded and turned towards the main battery with a serious expression on his face before stepping forward and raised his right arm with his ring in front of him and began to recite the Green Lantern Corps Oath. "**In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight!**-"

Outside, the silhouette of the energy Manhunter began to melt as it was being absorbed into the Green Lanterns ring. John then said the last verse of the Oath with conviction in his voice, "**Let those who worship evils might, BEWARE MY POWER, GREEN LANTERNS LIGHT!!"**

Green light engulfed John as he then recharged the battery and cleansed it from the corruption of the Manhunter.

The Guardians finally gathered enough energy to once more move after the power was once more restored. They then approached John before the head Guardian spoke up, "We chose wisely when we offered you the ring. Thank you, John Stewart." Then he and the other Guardians bowed their heads in gratitude.

John didn't look too happy though. In fact, it seemed that he looked disappointed, and Kaido had a pretty good idea why.

**Outside**

The battle was now over and the once majestic fortress that was Oa was now littered with the scattered remains of the fallen Manhunters and the rubble from the past battle.

The Lanterns were gathered around Hawkgirl. Galius, with a slight smile on his wide face said in an impressed tone, "You and your friend are some fighter lady."

Arcus then jokingly said, "And we almost figured that out earlier, didn't we?"

This caused the other Lanterns to laugh. Then everyone turned to see John return from the tower, with Kaido on a new cloud following after him. Pretty soon, they were in front of all of the ones who had participated in the battle.

Kilowag was the first to shower his fellow Lantern with praise. "John. Good work."

Galius then spoke up and said in an apologetic tone, "I guess we we're wrong about you John. We should have known better."

John gazed at his fellow Lanterns blankly and said, "Yeah, you should have." He then moved towards his team. His _real _team.

Kaido made to follow after his Lantern friend but soon stopped to speak to the other Lanterns, "You know when I said you guy's were worst then Sinestro?" This caught everyone's attention. "I was wrong. Today, you showed what it means to be true comrades and friends. Not being afraid to show you were wrong, that's one of the marks of a true hero."

With his peace said, Kaido blitzed toward his own team, leaving a group of slightly optimized Lanterns. As soon as he was near he heard John say, "You all believed in me. Even when I didn't believe in myself."

Flash came up behind the Lantern and placed a hand on his shoulder and rhetorically said, "Hey, what are friends for?"

"We're a Team John. And friends look out for each other." Replies Kaido. This got a smile from everyone.

"Let's go home." John say's as he wraps everyone in a bubble shield construct that began to fly towards Ajuris 5 to get to the Javelin and head back home.

**_To be continued_**

**_He guys, what's up? Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Thinking on future chapters on possibly a Warehouse 13 or Grimm story. Let me know if I should go with the idea._**


	5. The Enemy Below and The Warrior Queen

* * *

**This will be a combination of the Enemy Below and the Episode from where Superman met Maxima. Hope you like it.**

Deep in the ocean over a rough stormy day…

A US submarine named the USS Defiant was currently on a routine scanning patrol of the ocean floor. This sub however was no ordinary naval combat vessel. It was one of the submarines tasked with carrying a small but no less lethal array of nuclear armed missiles used for intercontinental attacks. The sub captain knew that this was a new patrol route that he had been assigned to but he was hoping that this trip would not become a major pain in the ass…and just be another mission run even if they were in international waters though this was a new path selected by the head honchos back home.

However, his hopes were going to be proven false as one of his crew, a sonar operations officer called it in.

"Sir, unidentified craft approaching." A man said while looking at the sonar radar. "Bering Zero, One, Zero."

The Captain, A dark-skinned man with a moustache walked over, and looked down. "At this depth? Establish radio contact." He ordered a woman behind him who nodded, and pressed a few buttons.

The officer listened and was quickly surprised by the fact that the sonar signature…DID NOT match any signature that was recorded in the US Navy records.

"Negative sir! I've tried all frequencies. Unknown contact's sonar signature is not known on records and there's no response." The female communications officer relayed to her Captain.

"Whatever it is, it's big and it's closing in, FAST!" Warned the same man who was on radar shift and had noticed the mysterious craft on screen.

The Captain then decided to issue out orders as soon as this was said. He turned towards the helmsmen at the controls and proceeded to give them their orders. "Evasive maneuvers. Planes down twenty degrees."

The helmsmen quickly followed their Captains orders and began to descend further into the water. All the while, the man on radar watch looked down at the screen and saw that the mysterious craft was closing in on them! "Still closing Sir. It's going to-!"

Any other comment was thrown out the window as they now found themselves under attack as the unknown ship rammed them. The Captain immediately began to issue orders. "Damage report."

The female telecommunications officer looked at her screen to get a look at how much damage they had taken and soon relayed the results to the Captain. "Starboard rudders out."

"Captain!" The same man from before cried out to get his Captains attention once more. "The hostile craft is turning. It's making another run at us." He warned his superior.

The Captain then got on the ships radio and tuned into the ships firing bay. He then gave an order. "Prepare torpedo tubes!"

"There's no time!" The male radar officer warned right as they were rammed once more. Only this time, the area where they were rammed was breached and water began to leak into the sub.

"This is the USS Defiant. We've sustained heavy damage we're going down. Repeat we're going down." The communications woman gave out a distress signal as they crashed on the ocean floor.

Outside of the sub, the other submersible came into view, and it was perfectly clear that the sub was NOT built by any of the known Navy's in the world itself. It's design was completely different.

In the main vessel, the Atlantean crews worked on their consoles as a shadowy figure who sat in what obviously was the command chair of the vessel looked on. Soon it was clear that they were going to deal with the vessel without even bothering to state their intentions.

From inside the attacking ship an Atlantean soldier watches as the USS Defiant sinks into the ocean.

"The surface dweller's ship has been disabled." General Brak reports.

"Good. Let it sink." The captain states coolly before leaning forward and out of the shadows, revealing himself to be none other than Aquaman.

However, the call had managed to make it through to the surface and backup was on the way.

**Cut to about the surface twenty minutes later **

"USS Defiant this is the Justice League responding help is on the way." Green Lantern states before taking the team's ship into the water.

"I've locked on to their distress beacon, we're getting close." Wonder Woman states as she looks over the monitor. Silently wishing that Kaido was with them. It had been barely a week since the events of Green Lantern's false imprisonment and the battle of Oa. And things had been quite. Diana however liked talking to Kaido since he gave off an aura of calmness when they talked, that turned to cold and calculating when he needed to get serious. She was soon brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Superman's voice.

"We're not the only ones. We've got company." Superman states pointing out the window the group saw the Atlantean ship, which almost immediately started attack their ship.

"Not for long." Green Lantern proclaimed maneuvering the ship to dodge the attack.

The League's ship continue forward with the Atlantean ship still on them, the Atlantean ship tried to attack them again but since the League's ship was smaller they were able to not only get out of the way but also trap the Atlantean ship as well.

"Lost them." Green Lantern states almost smugly only to suddenly be caught by surprise when he found two more attacking ships in front of him.

"You were saying?" Superman says sarcastically.

The Green Lantern doesn't answer as he just steers their ship away from the attackers, only just managing to dodge them once more.

Superman having enough of the attacking takes out an oxygen mask. "Those sailors won't have a prayer if we keep playing cat and mouse come on!" He said with determination while making his way out of the ship.

Deciding that Superman was right Green Lantern and Wonder Woman run after him just as the Atlantean ship attacks them again.

The three Atlantean ships continue to attack the three heroes it's beams tried landing a hit but they were able to dodge, Wonder Woman began blocking the energy beams with her bracelets while Superman destroyed the part where the beams were coming from. Green Lantern cut a hole through one of the ships until it falls apart and Superman and Wonder Woman pushed two of the attacking ships together causing them to clash into each other. The Atlantean Soldiers swim out of their sinking ships before they perished with them.

"Halt!" Aquaman yells causing the League to stop in their tracks. "You have violated the sovereign boarders of Atlantis leave at once or you will be destroyed!" Aquaman was a well built man with golden long hair that went over his shoulders to his mid-back with a blond goatee styled beard; his body was well built in golden armor with golden bracers, green and golden shoulder pads with a green and golden helmet decorated with a beautiful emerald jewel at the center, where the helmet covered his forehead. He wore tight green pants that also looked like hardened leather and his cape was green, like the color that decorated the Lantern Corps. He also wore a necklace with an octopus design and his hand held a golden trident with a black handle. All in all he very royal, but his tone and voice were those of a warrior.

Superman decided to be the mediator of the conflict. "We apologize for the intrusion. We were responding for a call to help." He answered before pointing to the damaged submarine that had been sunk to the bottom of the ocean floor.

Aquaman turned his attention towards the sub that he and his people sank not too long ago. He then turned back towards the heroes before stating in a firm voice. "They should have stayed at the surface where they belonged."

"Please the men onboard will drown" pleaded Diana following Superman's lead and worrying about the sailors onboard and their terrible fate.

Aquaman raised an eyebrow at this 'Are they more worried about the people then the weapons? Maybe…No… it can't be that easy.' "Take the crew, but the vessel stays." His tone didn't change.

"No way!" snapped Lantern at Aquaman making his way in front. His voice was serious and threatening. He clearly understood what was at stake understanding the stakes." That's a nuclear sub. If you think we're just gonna walk away and leave it…"

'So, I was right.' "What makes you think you have a choice?" returned Aquaman, not pleased with the lack of respect these people were showing him as well as their lack of gratitude that he allowed them and the crew to walk away.

Lantern got wasn't pleased. His intense aura and his eyes that now shined with anger were proof of that. He was going to make his point with his ring but Superman cut his path, taking everything into account. "He's right. Time's running out." Lantern finally gave up and accepted the terms.

The next 20 minutes Superman and Diana evacuated the sailors and placed them in a bubble with aer created by John. All this happened under Aquaman and his army's watchful eyes.

Wonder Woman then directed the ship upwards as soon as she was onboard, and in a minute they were already at the surface with an escort courtesy of Aquaman

Wonder Woman then directed the ship and escorted Green Lantern and the crew of the sunken submarine to the nearest medical facility.

Superman decided to stay a few minutes more, seeing as the situation was already out of the red zone.

-Superman and Aquaman-

"You know, all of this could have been avoided" said the man of steel to the Aquaman.

"How?" Asked the king of the mythological underwater kingdom.

"Come and air your grievances at the World Assembly. Negotiate for peace." Superman explained since this would hopefully help resolve anymore hostilities between the people of the sea and those on land.

"You'd have me crawl to them like some beggar?" asked a disgruntled leader.

"No, stand before them like a king" finished Superman before flying away to catch the others.

\- Atlantis- 2 hours later -

Aquaman was holding a council with one of the leading generals of his army, General Brak in the presence of his brother Orm, his wife Mira with a infant in her arms.

"I say the surface dwellers are barbarians. They sell their weapons across our seas and pollute our oceans with their garbage. There is only one way to ensure Atlantis' safety, and my troops are prepared to take action" concluded Brak with his protests.

"What sort of action?" asked the king, although he already had a vague idea about it.

"We have the technology to wipe them off the face of the Earth. Just give the order" finished the displeased general.

"General Brak, I decide policy here, not **you**" countered the leader unpleased with his subordinate's tone of voice.

"But, how much longer must we endure? Surely you realize that now is the perfect time!" the general took a step forward trying to force his point.

"Hold your tongue Brak! Your king has spoken!" interrupted the other man in the room.

Brak's little confidence broke under this man's tone. "Forgive me, lord Orm"

Aquaman looked at his wife, searching for an answer or an approval only to see her holding their child tightly. He turned to his councilor and rose from his throne "General Brak, I will consider your council. But this is a serious matter; I must give it more thought." He turned to leave and his brother and Brak bowed their heads at his departure.

The king retreated to his paradise, his private quarters and was now playing with his son. Mira chose this time to appear, he turned to her; "He has quite a grip."

"Takes after his father" she return kindly.

"Look at him. He is so peaceful, so innocent. Mira…what kind of future am I making for our son?"

"Whatever you decide, I'm sure it will be the right choice."

"Will it?"

"Your hands are strong, and noble. I would gladly place my fate in them." She retreated to her duties while Aquaman was left to choose his resolve. He took one more look at his and his wife's son before coming to a final decision.

**Meanwhile, in space at a distant planet five light years from earth.**

Out on the distant planet known as Almerac, a male and female warrior battle it out in an arena.

"You know Cignian fighting techniques.I'm impressed." said the male warrior known as De'Cine. **Same appearance in the episode.**

"I'm not, if that's all you got to show me." said Maxima. She had fought countless suitors who have traveled from across the stars to seek her hand in marriage. But the only way for that to happen is if they agreed to battle her. But thanks to her incredible strength, speed and agility, she easily dominated her suitors.

The two fought against each other to be equally powerful.

"Patience, Maxima. Sometimes the hunter likes to play with his prey." De'Cine barbed at the warrior Queen, whom he intended to be his bride.

For she doesn't mind to fight on for this Warriors Queen of Maxima to be the strongest female on her planet.

"Yes, sometimes _she _does!" Maxima quips back at her opponent

After a brief time, the male warrior, De'Cine, manages to disarm his opponent, Maxima of her sword and pins her to the ground. The spectators in the stands were on the edges of their seats in suspense. Would this be the moment where the queen finally took a husband?

"The prey is cornered." he said to make the female warriors his. "The victory is mine, and so are you, Maxima. My queen, my mate." He then proceeded to claim his victory and Maxima for his mate.

"My FOOT!" Maxima shouts before she manages to hurl him off of her by launching him behind her with her feet, all the while reclaiming her sword, and pin him to the ground.

The spectators were disappointed. This was once more, their Queen's victory. Not only has De'Cine lost the match, but Maxima considered him too beneath her notice to kill him, and just stabbed the ground next to his head before walking off in disgust.

Exasperated, Maxima shouts out, "Great, another loser. Isn't there a single warrior in this entire _Galaxy _who can take me?! At this rate, I'll die a maiden!"

Soon, the people in the crowd leaves the arena in despair: their queen's obsession with finding a mate occupies her more than ruling her planet. Meanwhile, two of De'Cines personal guards make their way over to assist their leader.

Maxima's attendant Sazu, arrives and tells her that another candidate has been found. "My lady, another candidate has been found. The scouts have brought visual recording of his heroic deeds." Sazu tells her queen.

"Sure. I could use a good laugh. Bring it to my room." Maxima sarcasticly say's before making her way to her chambers.

In her bath chamber, Maxima lay in her large tub watching a recording of the battle between The Justice League and the Invaders. The one who Sazu was was referring to earlier was Superman. But Maxima's attention was drawn towards the tallest of the group with horns sticking out of his head.

Her attention was soon drawn to a sharp pain from her hair being pulled slightly from one of her many hand maidens brushing her hair a little too hard. She then proceeded to slightly threaten the maiden while snatching the brush from her hand. "OWW! Ugh! If I find one split end, you'll be in stables brushing the horses."

The hand maidens proceeded to bow before taking their leave, wanting not to get catch more of their Queens ire than they already had.

Maxima's attention was then brought back to the screen as she watched as one of the men from earlier who wore a large styled S in a shield on his chest plowing his way threw Invaders.

"The Earth natives call him 'Superman'. Although, our scouts have informed us that he is Kryptonian by birth." Sazu tells Maxima once she see's her Queens attention on the man.

"Hmm, 'Super-Man'." she say's as she watches the video very carefully. "I like those shoulders...and that chin." Maxima thinks out loud as she contemplated on the Kryptonian being her mate before her attention was drawn back to the horned being that she had seen from the video feed earlier. "Sazu, what was the name of the one male from earlier? The tall one with the horns." Maxima clarifies.

Sazu fast forwarded the video to where Kaido let loose his attack from his horns and destroyed the Invaders mothership. Maxima was slowly drawn to Kaido as she watched the events on the video. His ferocity, his power and he wasn't a bad looked either. Almost looked to be the same age as her. Definitely an improvement over the Man of Steel. Sazu then proceeded to speak on the limited information that the scouts had on Kaido. "From what our scouts have informed us, he is from a race of giants native to the Earth, though it was confirmed from an earlier announcement that he is the last of his people. He also seemed to posses the ability to shrink himself down to nearly nine feet tall, so as to interact better with the population. Though it's unknown if he can shrink any smaller than that."

Maxima held her chin in her hand, deep in thought. Although Superman was indeed a looker with strength to match, Kaido seemed like more of a warrior than the Man of Steel. "I've decided. Kaido shal be my choice. OH, our children will be absolutely gorgeous." Maxima states excitedly in thought.

Sazu was surprised, to say the least. She honestly thought that the Kryptonian would be her Queens choice, but instead, she chose the Giant. She honestly shouldn't have been surprised, after all, her Queen was a Warrior, and it was only natural that she would want a warrior as her husband.

Two handmaidens came toward the bath and wrapped their Queen in her robe so as to shield her being completely naked from her bath before taking their leave.

As Maxima stepped out of her bath with her robe, and towards a mirror, Sazu spoke to her in a questioning tone, "Shall I have our ambassador contact him?"

Maxima would have let the ambassador do his job, but she had been waiting for a mate for far too long, and the battle earlier only left her wanting more of a fight. She then said as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror in front of her, "No, I'll handle this...personally."

Sazu was concerned though. "But my lady, your counselors are waiting, and-"

Maxima however was frustrated enough without her counselors needing her attention, as she felt she had been patient in her quest for a husband. She then rounded on her head handmaiden and said, "Let them wait! God knows I have."

Once she turned back towards the mirror, her body started to glow. In matter of seconds, she was wearing a slim tight armor that had a black undersuit that seemed to slightly struggle to contain her bountiful EE cup breast and made her sizable rear look extra bubbly, while the armor was silver, her gauntlets had buttons on them that will allow her to activate her teleportation device and she was wearing her royal crown that almost looks like a helmet.

Maxima gave off a devious smile and said, "And if this one is as promising as he looks,you can start ordering the wedding pattern."

With that, Maxima pressed on one of the buttons on her gauntlet and a sizable white portal appeared in front of her. She then excitedly said, "Now let's go find my mate."

Sazu tried to make her Queen see reason. "Mistress, wait." Seconds later, her Queen had disappeared into thin air as she stepped through the portal.

So, she took the bait?" De'Cine asks Sazu as he stepped out of the shadows with his two guards from earlier flanking him.

"You knew she would. She's young, headstrong." Sazu say's in a exasperated tone."

Then De'Cine says this to Sazu about her queen Maxima. "...Hormonal. Having second thoughts, my dear?" De'Cine asks Sazu as he placed his hands on her shoulders in a comforting way."

Sazu simply looks at the growing before she say's with a guilty tone in her voice. "I feel like I've betrayed her."

De'Cine then spoke up in a comforting, yet frustrated sort of way. "No, _She _betrayed you. You saw how she ran off. That's how much she cares for her people. But you and I, we can change things her on Almerac."

As he spoke, a handmaiden brought a cloak that De'Cine took and placed on Sazu, making her look more dignified.

Sazu shook her head and admitted said, "No, m-my lady would never let us be together."

De'Cine simply took Sazu lovingly in his arms before he said comfortingly, "Just leave everything to me."

He then lean slightly down, due to the few inches that he had on Sazu before he started to kiss her lovingly, which took her all but a second to reciprocate. Moaning with bliss at the one who had captured her heart.

* * *

Kaido was having a good day. It was his first day off in over a month since he came to the JLAU. He was currently leaping around Metropolis via the Skyscrapers so that no one could bother him. Things seemed to be running right on time. Aquaman had attacked the sub, the crew was recovered and Green Lantern was being a dick about just leaving the sub behind.

Soon, Aquaman would be at the World Assembly so as to ensure that the oceans are left alone, and the world leaders would throw fits from Aquamans terms for peace.

'Beep-beep-beep'. It seemed as though he was right and if he was correct, this would be about his current thoughts. However, before he could answer his communicator, his attention was drawn to the street where a large group of people had gathered around a video store window. Feeling curious, Kaido jumped down from his spot on one of the building towards the street with the air providing a slow descention. As soon as he got near the crowd, one of the bystanders noticed him and excitedly exclaimed while pointing at him, "Hey, it's Kaido!"

This caused everyone to turn around and were surprised to see the Horned hero of the Justice League was right in front of them. They soon surrounded him and began to excitedly say what was on their minds.

"It's him! It's really Kaido!" Exclaimed an excited kid who was jumping up and down while holding his mothers hand.

One man patted him on the back and said, "Keep up the good work and thanks for saving us during the Invasion."

Kaido could only gently smile and the praise he was receiving before he remembered what had drawn his attention to the crowd. He then gently said, "Thank you. I was leaping around when I saw you all drawn to the store. Some kind of big sale?"

One young woman, with a black tank top and a blue blazer, and a black skirt came up and said, "Actually we were watching the news. We were listening about how you were actually married!"

Kaido gained a look of surprise on his face at this revalation and decided to try and see if he could make heads or tails of this new piece of information. He then asked the same woman his own question. "What are you talking about? As far as I know, I'm not married, otherwise I would have remembered."

This confused some of the bystanders who began to gossip about this before the same kid who was s holding his mothers hand earlier went and grabbed his hand before he pulled Kaido to the window where the TVs were showing a live broadcast of Angela Chan of the Daily planet.

She was a good spokeswoman and she was quite a looker. Kaido was a fan of her show since she helped to spread the news along with her fellow reporters. But what drew his attention was the appearance of someone who Kaido was honestly shocked to see on screen: Lady Maxima! What was she doing here?! This didn't make any sense, Maxima never appeared in The Justice League Animated series. The only appearance that she ever made was when she tried to make Superman her- OHHHH! He had a feeling where this was heading. And he didn't remember everything about that episode except for one detail, things were going to get hairy real quick.

He was drawn from his thoughts when Angela Chan began to speak to Maxima. "You know, you've just broken the hearts of over a million single women. But seriously, as Kaido's wife-"

Kaido knew that something was wrong. Maxima was supposed to be infatuated with Superman, not him. And this was already have supposed to happen. Could his presence have changed things that much? His internal musing was brought up short when Maxima suddenly interrupted Angela, and corrected her, "Not his _Wife.. _his _Betrothed._ His destined mate... _if _he proves himself worthy."

On screen Angela grew a thoughtful look at this revalation and decided to ask, "Really? And how is he supposed to do that?"

Maxima then stood up and said in a matter of fact way, "Why in battle, of course. So, where is he?!" Maxima then proceeded to slam her fist on Angela's desk, breaking it and causing Angela to try and get away, while Maxima threw part of the broken desk at the camera that had been broadcasting the news, destroying it and breaking the video feed.

Kaido suddenly turned around before he excused himself from the crowd and said, "Looks like I have some business to take care of." With that said, Kaido leapt up into the air and onto one of the nearby buildings before making his way towards the Daily Planet.

As soon as he made it there, he went to the front receptionist desk, who had been watching the entire thing and when she saw Kaido, she instantly knew he was here to help. She then said in a worried tone, "Angela's broadcast are done on the 24 floor, room 513!"

Kaido sent a thankful nod towards the receptionist before he made his way to the stairs, and while utilizing his own superior speed, soon found himself on the 24 floor. As soon as found room 513, he could instantly hear the sounds of frustration from Maxima and the sounds of things being destroyed. As soon as he was in, he saw Maxima lifting another camera stand above her head in both arms while yelling, "I want him, and I want him now!! I'm waiting."

Kaido decided that he had seen enough and soon stepped behind Maxima and took the camera stand out of her hands before placing it gently on the ground, before turning back to the Warrior Queen. He had to admit, that she was beautiful. The show didn't do her justice, it made her look stunning.

Maxima then said in a captivated tone as she looked over her newest candidate. "Kaido. Yow!"

Kaido knew he had to be careful with this situation. He didn't want to cause a commotion like Superman did in the episode. "It seems like you know who I am. May I ask who you are?" Kaido asked in a polite tone as he looked down on Maxima.

Maxima simply stepped towards Kaido until she had pressed herself up against him, chest to chest although Kaido had a good three feet on her, but it didn't stop him from feeling her bountiful breasts on his front as she began to play with his long hair, which she began to twirl in her left hand as she answered him, "Later for that. Almerac awaits us. You need only prove yourself and-".

Kaido gently grabbed Maxima's hands in his own, which she noticed were soft instead of rough. Which was surprising given how strong he was from the video feeds that she had seen of his fights with the Invader, and was even more surprised when he closed his eyes, as though in concentration and began to slowly get smaller until he was about six foot seven.

This was how just how small he could shrink himself before he couldn't anymore. He then said in a calm voice, "Almerac? I'm going to take a wild guess and say that's where you're from?" Kaido said innocently, already knowing what was coming, while trying not to let the Queen know that he knew of her identity.

Maxima simply smiled smugly and stated, "Indeed. I am the Lady Maxima. Warrior Queen and Leader of all of Almerac."

Kaido then said, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, your Highness. But I would like to know why you were saying that we were betrothed on television earlier, because I'm pretty sure that we've never met before."

Maxima simply said, rather bluntly; "Because we are. I've been searching for a warrior worthy of being my husband. And from what my scouts have shown me on the feeds from when you and your "Justice League" were fighting off those pesky Invaders, your much more of a Warrior than Superman. And your even more appealing than he is."

Kaido was honestly flattered by Maxima's words that he was more appealing to her than Superman was, but knew that this wasn't the time to have an inflated ego. "I'm flattered that you've taken a shine to me. Believe me, I know that any man would be lucky to have a wife as beautiful as you but I'm afraid that my place is here, on Earth."

Maxima was surprised to be called beautiful by Kaido, as she could tell that he meant it. Usually, her previous suitors would look at her with lust in their eyes or with a look of greed at the prospect of being king and having Maxima as a mate, but for some reason, Kaido didn't look at her like a price of meat but as a person. But, she has waited for far too long. She then proceeded to ask Kaido, almost disbelievingly, "Are you refusing the Royal throne of Almerac? Are you refusing _me?"_

Kaiso instantly knew where this was headed and just decided to bite the bullet. "Yes, I'm afraid I am."

Maxima then proceeded to try and sucker punch Kaido, only to find, to her surprise that her punch, which successfully struck Kaido's cheek, didn't seem to do anything more than slightly turn his head.

Kaido was really glad that he had his dense skin and tolerance for pain. With that said, he remembered what had just happened and decided that if Maxima wanted a fight, then he would happily ablige. He then turned his head and looked back down at her while Maxima slowly withdrew her hand from Kaido's cheek with a shocked look on her face, seeing how her punch didn't seem to even bother Kaido.

Kaido then simply said, "Ok." Suddenly, he grabbed Maxima encircling his arms around her body, keeping her arms trapped to her sides as she struggled to get herself free from Kaido's strong grip as he lifted her feet off of the ground as well, making it seem as though he was giving her a light bear hug.

"If you want a fight, then we'll do it somewhere else other than here. I know a place where we can't hurt any bystanders. If I put you down, will you be calm?" Kaido say's in a calm voice, that seemed to soothe maxima for some reason.

Normally, Maxima wouldn't care who got in the way, but seeing the horned giants calm demeanor, it made Maxima want to trust him. Respecting his request, Maxima simply relaxes herself in his arms and softly replied "Lead on then."

Kaido the released Maxima from his arms, which seemed to sadden her since she seemed to like having his strong arms around her. Heading over to one of large windows in the hallway, Kaido opened it up and was about to take Maxima with him to where the construction site nearby was when he saw how the people in the building were scared when they saw Maxima walking beside him, and so decided to try and ease their minds. He then turned to Maxima with a soft expression on his face and said, "Before we leave, I think that you owe everyone here an apology for all the destruction that you caused."

Maxima grew an incredulous look on her beautiful face at this request and simply said in a apathetic tone, "Why should I?"

Kaido however simply crossed his arms as he looked down at Maxima like a parent would with their misbehaving child with a eyebrow lifted above his hairline, making it plainly clear that they weren't going anywhere until she apologized.

Maxima looked as though she wasn't going to do it before she sighed exasperatedly and saw the same woman who had taken her interview before she simply said to her, "I am deeeply sorry for all of the damage that I caused to your studio."

Angela was surprised that the same Warrior Space Queen who had destroyed her studio was now apologizing for it as though she was a scolded child. She then shyly waved her hand in a dismissive way and said, "It's alright. It happens more than you think."

Without a warning, Kaido then literally sweeps Maxima off her feet, catching her off guard, if the look on her face was any indication, and proceeded to leap out of the building and into the air, where he was able to quickly identify the construction site before landing there, creating a small crater due to his landing.

After being let down, Maxima then crossed her arms and said in a exasperated tone, "You could've just not old me where it was."

Kaido then said in a joking matter, "I know. But the face you made was too funny not to."

Maxima grew an annoyed look upon her face before saying, "Enough of this, let our battle commence!"

With that said, Maxima then leapt at Kaido before taking him by surprise and lifting him up by his horns, though it without some effort if the slight strain in her voice was any indication, and promptly slammed him on top of a nearby van that had a satelite dish on top of it, which promptly destroyed the roof when Kaido landed on it.

Kaido felt the impact, but barely if any pain. He then stood up from where he was slammed on the van, catching the broken satellite dish from the van, which had been thrown at him like a frisbee by Maxima, while catching her when she tried an Airel leap at him, only to be caught by her arm and thrown into one of the steel beams that was welded into the incomplete building.

Meanwhile in the building next door, an old woman was looking out of her window to see what all of the commotion was about, only to see Kaido and Maxima fighting in the construction zone. Meanwhile, a gentleman was sitting in a recliner chair with his head buried in the morning newspaper, was the elderly woman's husband.

The elderly woman continued to watch the fight before she finally said to her husband, "Harry, there's a man and a woman fighting!" Lucille said to her husband.

But he didn't seem to care as he just continued to read the newspaper. He then said in a mo nonsense tone, "Stop spying on the neighbors, Lucille."

After being slammed into the steel girder, Maxima was slightly impressed as she then tried to slam kick Kaido into the ground and partially succeeded in kicking his face, which would have caved his head in if he had been a normal man, but was then grabbed by her foot before she was then slammed heavily into the ground, causing her to let out a brief cry of pain.

Maxima was slightly turned on, if she was being honest with herself. Never before had she been so dominated in her entire life.

Kaido however knew that this had gone on long enough and quick grabbed one of the steel beams that were nearby and quickly tied Maxima up while also making sure not to tie her up too tightly, not wanting to impede her movements too much.

Meanwhile, the old woman know as Lucille, who was still watching the fight then said to her husband as she watched Kaido bend a steel beam around Maxima, " Now he's got her tied up."

However, Harry didn't seem to care as he continued to read his newspaper.

Meanwhile, back down in the construction site, Maxima was impressed and happy. She HAD made the right choice! Kaido was a smart fighter and seemed to know how to use his opponents strength against them. She then said excitedly, "No one has ever lasted this long with me. No one! You are...my equal!"

She then closes her eyes in concentration as she dissipates the girder, before springing to her feet and walks up to Kaido, who looks down at her in slight wariness, and has happy tears slide down her face. "This is the happiest day of my life!"

"I'm...glad." Kaido said as he then just decided to hug Maxima comfortingly, as he was never one to turn away a crying woman, especially a beautiful one like Maxima.

"Oh, my goodness! They're hugging!" Lucille said it again to her husband Henry from their apartment window.

But again, he doesn't care. "Just don't get any ideas." Harry said back.

Maxima then pulled herself slightly back from Kaido as she still has her arms at his sides and his at her's as she looks up at him and boldly said, "Of course, now you'll have to marry me."

Kaido simply said as he held onto Maxima in a gentle manner, "Although I'm sure being married to you would be amazing and interesting, why _are _you in such a rush to get married?"

Maxima gained a slightly suprised look on her face at the sudden question, before she stepped out of Kaido's comforting hold and said, "I've been waiting to find my true equal, one who can fight by my side. Besides, I don't really see what the big deal is?"

Kaido gained a slight look of exasperation and rhetorically said, "You came to this planet half cocked, barged right into my life and said I just _have _to marry you. That's not a normal thing."

Maxima then said in a matter of fact kind of way, "Why not? On my planet, I do it all of the time."

Kaido simply shook his head in slight frustration and contemplation before he came up with a way for them to work something out and still make it back in a few hours to help the League with the whole Aquaman situation. "Ok, then how about this: I'll come with you to Almerac and we'll decide where we can go from there. How does that sound?"

Maxima simply gained an ecstatic look on her face when she heard that Kaido was willing to come with her to Almerac, albeit to try and reason with her about marriage, but still. She then proceeded to press the same button that activated her teleportation device and proceeded to encircle herself around Kaido's arm and said, "Splendid."

* * *

On Almerac, near the palace gates, the planets residents were going on about their lives. Jewelers were displaying their wares for passerbiers to glance at and hopefully buy, there were food vendors selling their home grown produce.

All of a sudden, their attention was drawn to the sudden influx of wind that came when a teleportation portal opened up and their Queen stepped through it, with a true giant of a man! And seeing their Queen hanging onto the man's arm as they walked to the palace, the people present could only comprehend one thing: Their Queen had actually been _defeated!_

As Kaido looked around, he was instantly captivated by how peaceful and beautiful Almerac was, and he had no problem voicing his thoughts out loud. "Amazing! You didn't mention how beautiful Almerac was."

The people heard the praise from Kaido and were thankful that he wasn't cold hearted like their Queen, who simply said, "Eh, you get used to it."

Kaido simply said as he continued to look around, "I doubt that. It's a surreal experience seeing a different planets culture. Now though, I believe we should talk about this whole marriage thing."

Maxima was slightly put down at having to talk about why they shouldn't be married right away. "Alright, follow me to my throne room."

As the both of them walked to said room, they conversed about each other's cultural view of marriage. Soon, Kaido managed to talk Maxima down from Full blown marriage and settled for just getting to know each other for now.

As they neared the throne room, Maxima began to slowly rub a sore spot on her right shoulder that had been bugging her for weeks! Even the Royal masseuse had been unable to help her relax. Kaido noticed this action and asked, "Are you alright Maxima?"

Maxima though it was sweet that Kaido truly cared for her and admitted to her shoulder problem. "Not really, I've had some shoulder issues for a few weeks now and my masseuse hasn't been able to work it out for me."

Kaido then offered his assistance. "How about I give it a try later? I know a few things that might be able to help." In his past life, he had given his wife plenty of massages and had been praised for having a talent for giving incredible massages.

Maxima smiles at Kaido and said in a grateful tone as they finally reached the throne room doors. "I'd like that."

Kaido replies to this with a smile of his own, finding Maxima to be even more beautiful when she truly smiled. Soon enough, they found themselves in front of the throne room doors. Soon enough, Maxima pushed open the doors with her own two hands and then called out, "Sazu, I have returned and I brought-".

Maxima suddenly stopped talking as she gazed over at her throne. Kaido saw how Maxima had stopped talking and walked a bit into the the room until he was right next to Maxima and looked to where her attention was and saw, if Who he vaguely recalled was a man named De'Cine, sitting on Maxima's throne, with Sazu and a contingent of De'Cine's guards standing next to him.

Sazu, upon seeing her Queen back already and with the horned man from the video feed earlier quickly came forward and said in a surprised tone, "My Lady!"

Maxima then said in indignation, "My throne!"

Suddenly another group of guards that Kaido had detected from before came in through the doors. Maxima, upon hearing her guards turned towards them while pointing towards De'Cine and his men, along with her supposedly faithful handmaiden. "Arrest them at once!"

However, it seemed as though things were not in Maxima's favor as her guards instead turned on her, as was made plainly obvious when they pointed their weapons at her, and by extension, Kaido, who simply looked on as he felt that this moment needed to happen for some reason.

De'Cine then stood up from the throne and proclaimed, "No Maxima, I think not. Guards!" Soon, De'Cines guards joined Maxima's in surrounding the two of them. Kaido couldn't help but rhetorically ask, "Not to be pushy but, are you sure your the Queen?"

Maxima quickly shot Kaido a dry look as De'Cine made his way to them and seemed to be studying Kaido's appearance. "So this is what you choose for a mate. Doesn't look like much."

Kaido then said in a not so impressed tone, "And I assume that your the one who got his ass handed to him from when you challenged Maxima. So, what does that say about you?"

De'Cine simply scowled at his reminder of losing to Maxima earlier, while said woman simply smirked at the jab at the treacherous De'Cine. She looked back and showed her smirk to Kaido, who simply smiled back at her.

De'Cine then stepped forward as Maxima's treacherous guards restrained her as De'Cine relived her of her transportation bracelet. Maxima struggled to get free of her guards as she threatened the ones who betrayed her, "You'll die for this, _Both of you! _When my people hear of your treachery.."

Sazu simply strode forward and said, "Your people were only too glad for this _treachery. _They call it _Liberation."_

Maxima then moved threateningly towards her former handmaiden while shouting, "Traitorous Witch!!"

One of Maxima's former guards decided to stop her by hit her with a blast of energy, which shocked her so much, that she nearly fell to the ground, had it not been for Kaido, who managed to catch her in his arms.

Sazu then spoke up in a somewhat justified manner and said, "No my Lady. It is _you _who is the traitor. A spoiled, self-interested brat, who is more concerned with trapping a mate than the needs of your own people. Under new leadership, Almerac will prosper and grow. Isn't that right, my love?" Sazu asks De'Cine as she turns and walks up to him.

De'Cine takes Sazu's hand in his own and kisses it while lovingly saying, " I couldn't have put it better." He then releases Sazu's hand and turns to look at his new throne in admiration. He then spoke up, "Guards, send these _three _to the catacombs."

Sazu, upon hearing this, grew a shocked expression on her face as the guards surrounded her as well. She then looked at the man who she loved and worriedly said in a confused tone, "Three? De'Cine?"

De'Cine turns back to the handmaiden and said in a pitying tone as soon as he stood in front of her. "Please Sazu, don't embarrass yourself. Just remember how great it was while it lasted."

De'Cine then wrapped his arms around Sazu's waist before pulling her into a forced one-sided kiss, as Sazu struggled against him. Kaido couldn't help but feel sorry for Sazu for being manipulated. Back to the matter at hand, Kaido watched as De'Cine took out Maxima's teleportation bracelet and fired a beam at the three of them.

Sazu exclaims, "No!" Soon, they were banished to the dungeons. Once they were gone, De'Cine puts the bracelet away and clapped his hands together and then said nonchalantly, "Alright, what's for dinner?"

* * *

Deep in the underground catacombs, when the three were teleported a few feet off of the ground, Kaido barely managed to catch both Maxima and Sazu before he landed on the ground, cushioning their fall.

Maxima then, reluctantly, extracts herself from Kaido's arms and moves over to a stalagmite, ripped it free from the ground and transmutated it into a sword, while looking threateningly at her former handmaiden.

Sazu, upon noticing her Queens threatening advances towards her, kneeled and plead, "Forgive me, my Lady. He deceived me. I was a fool."

Maxima however, was done talking. She made this point clear as she raised her sword over her head so as to cut down Sazu, and said, "A _dead _fool."

But before she could slay Sazu, Maxima found her hands held in a vice grip that kept her from killing the one who had betrayed her. She looked to Kaido as he held her wrists in his hands, and heard him say, "No Maxima. You won't kill her."

Maxima then indignantly stated as she tried to free herself from Kaido's grip and kill Sazu, who was thankful that Kaido had stopped her Queen from killing her, "I'm still Queen here. Head of the Royal house, leader of all Almerac."

Kaido rebuked this claim by stating, "But that doesn't give you the right to just going around and killing people."

"I have the power to do as I please!" she said to Kaido as though this justified her actions.

But Kaido knew that there was some good in Maxima. She just needed to know to not kill but to correct.

"And the responsibility to do what is right!" he said to the queen. "As leader you serve the people, they don't serve you."

Maxima's enraged look fades from her face as she began to mull over what was just relayed to her. Maybe she had put her own needs above her own people. Not that she didn't care about them, just that she really wanted a husband.

Kaido saw Maxima finally calm down and then released her as she went to go sit on some rocks. He looked over at Sazu and said, "I'm sorry that De'Cine toyed with your heart. No one deserves that."

Sazu was shocked and somewhat glad that Kaido said that to her. She then gave a short bow to him in thanks for his kind words.

Kaido then began to look around the cavern and saw multiple metallic holes that he presumed led to different sections of the cavern. He had forgotten about this part of the show. He turned towards Maxima and asked, "Maxima, just where did De'Cine send us?"

Maxima spoke nonchalantly and said, "Miles underground. I used to use these ancient tunnels as a prison."

Kaido looked up to the ceiling and vaguely recalled a visage of Superman being shocked. He then said in a rhetorical tone, and I'm guessing that the whole place is shielded in order to prevent escape, right?"

Maxima stood up and said, "You're correct. It was so I wouldn't have to have too many guards down here."

Sazu took a step towards her Queen and began to speak, "Mistress-."

Maxima however, didn't seem to want to hear Sazu's voice. "Silence, Sazu! We should move before the Carnorite hears us."

Suddenly, a roaring sound echoed throughout the cavern, which shook the wall so much that pieces of debris fell from the ceiling.

Kaido looked at Maxima with a dry expression on his face and said, "I'm guessing that's the Carnorite?"

Maxima simply nodded her head in confirmation.

Kaido didn't want to have to kill the Carnorite like how Superman did, until he came up with an idea. He then turned towards Maxima and asked, "Maxima, where is the machine that powers up the Shielding for the cavern?"

Maxima looked at Kaido in confusion along with Sazu, before answering, "It's probably where the Carnorite is, why?"

"Take us there." Kaido said. Sazu and Maxima gained looks of shock and apprehension at wanting to go towards the Carnorite. Maxima simply looked up at Kaido and saw his determination and knew that he had a plan. So, she decided to trust him.

Soon, the trio were at the center of the caverns and up above was the generator that powered up the shields that prevented escape. Before anything else could be said, the ground in the center of the room started to shake and break apart until it revealed the beast that dwelled in the caverns: The Carnorite.

The Carnorite appeared to be a large brown colored serpent. It had no eyes, and yet it's mouth seemed to make up most of its head with razor sharp teeth adorning the edges of its mouth and containing up to six large tongues. It also appeared to be up to 16 feet tall.

Sazu was terrified by the sight of the fearsome creature, Maxima was holding her sword up with a determined look on her face while Kaido simply had a calm expression on his face. Sazu looks towards Kaido and said in an expectant tone, "What do we do now?"

Kaido doesn't say anything as he begins to walk towards the Carnorite without breaking stride. Sazu took a step so as to pull Kaido back, but Maxima held her back while keeping an eye on her chosen mate, even as the Carnorite lunged at him.

Time seemed to slow down as the Carnorite drew closer to Kaido. Kaido knew what he must do. As soon as the. Arborists was near him, he unleashed the power that he had held at bay for so long: he unleashed his Conquerer's Haki.

Maxima and Sazu suddenly felt as though a ripple of some kind burst out of Kaido. The both of them felt as though something happened but before they could ask just what Kaido had done, they were able to bear witness to a surprising sight. The Carnorite, which had only a few seconds ago had tried to attack Kaido, suddenly seemed afraid of him, and it showed as it seemed to lower its head in submission and fear.

Maxima and Sazu soon joined Kaido and asked him what he did. Kaido turned towards both of them as he said, "I simply used my Will to force him to submit."

Before they could try and ask for a more straight forward answer, Kaido grabbed a rather large boulder that was nearby and chucked it at the generator on the ceiling, and cutting off the power that ran the shields that kept them from escaping.

Soon, the shields were down. The Carnorite then lowered its head and allowed Kaido to climb on top. As soon as he was on, he turned towards the two women who were still looking at him in amazement, since no one had ever been able to actually tame a Carnorite, not in all of Almerac's history.

Kaido simply held his hand out and said with a smile on his face, "Now, what do you say we go and get a little bit of justice for what De'Cine has done?"

Both Sazu and Maxima look at each other before they both gained serious looks on their faces as they nodded to each other before they climbed up behind Kaido, who simply held onto the Carnorite's rough skin and said, "Alright my friends, let's go crash us a party! Ahahaha!"

With that declaration, the Carnorite then proceeded to burrow its way up to the surface to where Kaido could sense De'Cine was having his celebration.

* * *

De'Cine was content as he sat on Maxima's former throne, chewing on a piece of meat as he was being tended to by Maxima's other handmaidens as a show was being held.

Suddenly, everyone in the room began to feel the ground beginning to shake. De'Cine stood up from his new throne and looked to his guards along with the ones that had sided with him against Maxima and demanded, "What is happening? Why's the ground shaking?!"

As if to answer his question, the ground in the center of the room began to crack until it burst open and revealed to everyone's astonishment and in De'Cines case, Horror, it revealed to be Maxima, Sazu and the horned man that had insulted him riding on a Carnorite!

Kaido and Maxima leapt off of the Carnorite with Kaido carrying Sazu in his arms as he landed on the ground before placed her gently down. Kaido then looked towards the shocked form of De'Cine and said, "We heard that you were having a party. So we thought it was only right to crash it."

De'Cine decided to let his guards to defend him. "Grr...! Kill them all!" he commands the royal guards.

As the guards ran towards them, Maxima and Sazu were prepared to fight and sneak about respectively. However Kaido was honestly not in the mood to fight and simply smirked as he addressed the false King. "As much as I would love to simply crush you in my hands, I'm afraid I cannot for I still need to have my walk around Almerac that was promised", Kaido looked towards Maxima who smiled back, before he turned back towards De'Cine and his guards before he closed his eyes for a quick moment, and then when he opened them with a serious look upon his face, and suddenly released his second wave Of Conquerer's Haki.

This caused the guards that had been charging at them to suddenly fall over as their eyes became glazed, which gave indication that they were all unconscious, while De'Cine simply fell to his knees, as though in submission, and watched with despair as Sazu retrieved her mistresses bracelet and teleportated the guards to prison along with the Carnorite.

Meanwhile, Maxima subdues De'Cine. She puts her foot on top of his chest, and due to the blast of Haki that hit him, he didn't have the strength to defend himself. Maxima looked down at the pitiful man before her and said in a tone that dripped _venom, "_This time De'Cine, it's no game. This time, you _die."_

"Wait! Don't...!" De'Cine begs for mercy.

"Maxima." Kaido say's in a warning tone, stopping her from trying to kill De'Cine .

"I don't kill him?" she questions Kaido as she looks back with hesitation. Kaido sadly shakes his head negatively. "Then I...lock him up?"

Kaido simply said as though it was a simple conversation. "Indeed. A quick death is far too merciful for one such as De'Cine. What better way to punish him then to have him live with the knowledge that his coup to claim Almerac failed against the one who won against him twice over."

Maxima thought it over and realized that Kaido was right. Killing De'Cine _was _far too great a mercy. But making him live with the fact that his hostile takeover failed was a far more fitting punishment. She then grabs De'Cine by his collar and smiled at him and said,"Good, for a really long time!"

Maxima suddenly turns towards Sazu and called out her name as her more loyal guards rushed in and grabbed ahold of the treacherous De'Cine. "Sazu!"

Sazu resign herself to her fate and moved towards her Queen and kneeled down as she held her Queens bracelet out for her to take. She then said in a somewhat frightened tone, "Yes, Misstress?"

Maxima simply takes her bracelet in hand, looked down at her most loyal handmaiden in thought before she decided to forgive her for her treachery. After all, she was tricked into a false love, something she understood well. "Make sure our prisoner gets escorted to one of the _really nasty _dungeons. One with lots of rats."

Sazu gains a look of shock at the forgiveness that Maxima was giving her and saw on her Queens face something that she had not seen in a long time, a genuine smile of compassion towards her servant. Sazu then gains a happy smile on her face as she moved to carry out her Queens orders. "Yes, Mistress."

However, before Sazu could leave with the guards to escort De'Cine to his new home, the palace began to shake and from the ceiling, a hover motorcycle with a skull on it bursts through and lands on the throne room floor.

Kaido looked over at the individual atop of the space motorcycle and saw a man with chalk white skin, black hair that reached his neck with muttonchops, and a mustache. He has red eyes with black around them. He was also wearing a black leather jacket with the right sleeve ripped off, over a grey shirt, and fingerless gloves. He had a black spiked belt with a skull buckle, blue jeans, silver knee pads, and black combat boots on and he waved two energy that he shot at the ceiling multiple times.

"I'm here to get that fraggin', scum-suckin, rat-scratchin' De'Cine, and nobody better stop me!" he said to everyone in the palace.

Maxima stepped forward and proclaimed, "And who are you to make demand in my palace?"

Before the grey-skinned alien could answer, Kaido stepped forward and said, "I know who he is. He's the last Czarnian known as Lobo. Also known as the Main man, Assassin, brigand, sociopath, monster, Scourge of the cosmos. Also the most ruthless bounty hunter in the galaxy."

The now named Lobo simply smirks as he walks up to Kaido and noticed that he stood at equal height with him. He then said in a boastful tone, "I see I have someone here who's heard of the Main Man."

Kaido simply said, "Through our mutual aquaintance; Superman."

Lobo gains a look of surprise on his face as he puts his blasters away and laughs while saying, "Ahaha. Old Supe's. That takes me back, unfortunately as much as I like to look back on good ol times, I here to collect a feather called De'Cine."

Said person was still held by Maxima's loyal guards and was terrified at seeing Lobo.

Kaido simply asked, "What's he wanted for?"

Lobo decides to humor the horned man in front of him as everyone listened, "His brother wants him to come home to face trial for trying to kill him and subjugate the throne on his home world."

Kaido listens to this and was now nodding in understandment as to what De'Cine could have done for Lobo to have been hired. He suddenly gains an idea. He turns towards the guards who had De'Cine along with Sazu and said, "Sazu, can you bring our friend here please?"

Sazu was only to happy to help, if only slightly confused as to what Kaido had in mind. She then looked towards Maxima, who simply nodded , before looking back towards Kaido and said, "Very well, Kaido. Guards!"

Lobo looked to where Kaido spoke and saw his bounty all nice and shackled up, like a Christmas present. He then said to Kaido, "Not that I don't appreciate you giving me my payday, but what did he do to you geeks?"

Kaido quickly explains how De'Cine tried to take over Almerac like he did on his home world. He then said, "We'll give you De'Cine, but can you mention this to his brother? We'd like it if he was, in your own words, "fragged up' for what he's done here."

Lobo simply has a blank stair on his face before he then laughed out loud so hard, he held his stomach in slight pain. "Kaido, I'll happily pass on your little message. I owe you!" With that said, Lobo grabs a struggling De'Cine before they both were on Lobo's space Hog and flew through the same hole that he entered from.

"I-oh~! Yes! This feels divine." Maxima moaned out as Kaido softly rubbed her back. Kaido was using a blend of oils and little bit of his lightning powers in his hands so as to better help Maxima relax.

Kaido simply said in a smug tone, "I'm glad you like it."

Before more could be said, Sazu entered the room with a few other handmaidens, who seemed to have a robe for Maxima. Sazu then spoke up, "My Lady, your bath is prepared for you."

Maxima, who was still being massaged by Kaido, was in heaven right now and simply moan out loud when Kaido undid a rather difficult knot in her back. "OHHH!~~ "

Sazu along with the other handmaidens gained blushes on their faces at hearing their Queen moan so eroticly. Kaido however gained a look of confusion on his face as he felt a sort of dampness near his legs where he was situated. Kaido then said with hesitation in his voice, "M Maxima did you just-".

Maxima, when she realized what she had done simply nodded.

Soon after that little mishap, and after Maxima had her bath, they now stood on a balcony outside of her room looking out at Almerac.

Kaido, as he looked out at the city of Almerac, knew he needed to return back to Earth.

Maxima seemed to understand what he was think and she had no problem voicing it. "Your thinking of returning to your world, aren't you?"

Kaido simply sighed and said, "It's where I belong."

Maxima then tried to reason with Kaido, "You could belong here. Not having to want for anything."

Kaido simply looked down at Maxima before he made a daring move. He picked her up by her thighs, making her give out a surprised yelp before she was silenced by Kaido, who kissed her on the mouth.

Maxima was shocked, she had never been kissed before, and she was finding that she liked it. She closed her eyes and moaned as she explored Kaido's mouth with her tongue as he reciprocated. After making out heavily for a few minutes, Kaido said, "That's is so you'll know I'll come back, my Queen."

Maxima shuddered at how Kaido said her title before she sighed dejectedly and said in a no nonsense tone, "And I'll be sure to hold you to that."

She was then placed gently on the ground and proceeded to open up a portal that would take Kaido back to Earth.

Kaido, before fully entering the portal looked back at Maxima and waved his hand and said, "We _will _see each other again." He then walked though the portal, not even knowing what he would walk into.

* * *

Dead shot was not having a good day. He was paid in advance to Kill some Atlantean king and not only did he fail,not once but _twice, _but now he was running from the Justice League. He was currently inside a dark green van that he had just incase of emergency, and he could see that he was now being pursued by the Man of Steel himself.

Superman noticed Deadshot trying to go around the traffic and decided to simply stop things here and proceeded to use his heat vision to burn through the back tire and caused The car to swerve and crash. It then caught fire from one of the weapons in the back.

Superman soon landed on the drivers side of the van, ripped off the car door and wretched Deadshot out of the van.

"Okay, okay. I give up." The assassin finally gave up, since he knew there was no way out of this situation.

Superman held Deadshot up by his suit. "You tried to kill Aquaman, why?" asked Superman sternly picking him up from the ground by his flexible armor.

"Gee, That's a though one. Why would a hired gun try to kill someone? Could it's because someone paid me to? " His answers were ironic statements, yet he had confirmed their suspicions that he was an assassin.

"Who?" asked the voice of a newly arrived Diana, followed by Batman and J'onn.

Before Deadshot could say something snarky, a white swirling portal opened up in front of the assembled group. It then showed a horned figure stepping through it that everyone was able to recognize; it was Kaido!

Kaido looked around in interest and said, "Looks like I'm not the only one who had an exciting day."

Wonder Woman moved towards Kaido and asked, "Kaido, where have you been much has happened!"

Kaido just shrugged his shoulders before he said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, "Oh you know, just the usual stuff. Was enjoying my day off before some Warrior alien Queen tried to force me to marry her. Then I helped her avoid having a coup launched against her on her home planet. Nothing to crazy."

This Revalation as to why he was unable to come to their assistance was a surprising explanation and it showed on their expressions.

Kaido then looked towards Superman and saw how Deadshot was in his arms. He then said, "Let me guess, this is about why Deadshot was paid to kill Aquaman?"

Everyone in the League grew surprised looks on their faces since Kaido wasn't even told about Aquaman.

Deadshot looked at the presumably more dangerous member of the League and said, "which is why I'm not going to answer their questions. Professional ethics. However...if you have Wonder Woman make it worth my time... I might change my mind." Deadshot comments as he looks Wonder Woman up and down.

Diana frowned darkly at the implications of that statement. The Amazon princess had a very accurate idea on what was cooking inside the mercenaries head.

However before Diana could react, Kaido was the one to make the move himself. The horned Giant did not need to have x-ray vision in order to see the perverted smirk on Deadshot's face when he looked at Diana. It angered him that this merc thought that he was going to be snide about this and act like this was fun. His Haki almost began to filter out of him but he decided to direct it in a more straight forward approach. Not to mention that he wasn't in the best of moods right now.

He walked up to Superman and replied in a very neutral tone. "Let me see if I can convince him to talk."

Superman was quick to see his friends body language and could tell that Kaido was not happy or even remotely amused with Deadshot's comment. Neither was he but he recalled the amount of power that Kaido had revealed when he got enraged at Stewart from before. He worried about that but decided to let Kaido have a go at it.

The merc looked up at Kaido and snorted. He then said in a sarcastic manner, "So the Giant wants to take a crack at making me talk? What exactly are you going to do to me?"

Kaido then spoke in an neutral tone tone that made Deadshot sweat a little. "Funny you should ask."

Suddenly, before Deadshot could respond, Kaido transformed his right hand into that of his dragon form and jabbed his now serrated nails into Deadshot's left leg. The merc could only scream in pain as the long needle punched easily through his uniform, the armor, then the flesh, and the one of the nails had soon buried itself into the bone while the others were buried into the surrounding muscles of the leg.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Deadshot looked up at Kaido in shock and shouted at him. "What the FUCK?!"

However what he saw was something that he would never forget, it was the visage of Kaido with a look of silent fury on his face and an apparition of a gigantic blue Eastern Dragon floating above him. He then heard Kaido say, "There's something that you should know about me. I'm not like Superman or Batman. I'm not a true hero. Sometimes, I'm a real monster."

With those words said, Kaido then began to slowly move his dragon nails side to side, increasing the pain that Deadshot was experiencing. This proved effective as he began to scream in agony at having his leg being made a pin cushion.

"Now that we've got the point across that I'm not here to play games, here's what's going to happen: Your going to tell us everything that you know about who hired you. You will make sure that you won't leave any details out. Because if you don't, I'll jab my others claws into your right leg next. Do you understand?" Kaido threatened Deadshot while whispering the last part menacingly.

Deadshot screamed out his answer, "YES! I do! Just please take them out!" He begged as he couldn't take the pain of having Kaido's nails digging around in his legs muscles and bones.

Kaido decided to be merciful and quickly removed his transformed hand out of Deadshot's leg, showing that he had blood on his nails, which dripped onto his hands as he let his hand turn back to normal. He then asked the assassin his first question. "Now then, my first question, who hired you to kill Aquaman?"

"I…I don't know who hired me, all I got was the fish guy's name and my payment. I never ask questions about the target or who's the one placing the hit. It's so the clients have a bit of discretion." Deadshot revealed as he cradled his leg in pain as the holes from where he had been stabbed were bleeding.

Batman soon stepped in, though he kept an eye on the Small Giant of the group. The show that Kaido gave when he showed a more ruthless side to himself was surprising but he ignored that, and he figured he could talk to him later once Deadshot was done talking.

"That is not good enough Deadshot. Maybe you need a little help remembering. Kaido?" Batman said while stepping aside so Kaido was in view of Deadshot and vice versa.

Kaido simply nodded his head a bit and replied while changing his hand once more, "Pretty vague too…shall I…"

Deadshot upon seeing Kaido's claws scrambled back a bit and exclaimed hurriedly, "NO! NO MORE DAMN IT! LET ME FINISH HERE! The only thing that was weird is _how_ I was paid…look, it's in the van." He finished as he pointed towards his crashed vehicle.

Superman took the cue and so did Batman as the pair headed to the mercenary's truck and soon found a chest that had survived the crash and broke open the lid.

Inside the chest, they found coins, all made of solid gold and with markings on them. All of which were easily recognizable by the Dark Knight as he picked one up to examine it."Spanish doubloons, all during the Colonization period of Spain…each is worth at least one hundred thousand dollars right now."

Superman nodded in agreement and spoke as well, "And all of them are in mint condition too…money like this is not found anywhere and certainly not in amounts like this. Only place that this many could be found is from a sunken treasure ship…"

"Where would they get coins like this?" Wonder Woman questions in disbelief.

J'onn then states monotonously, "Atlantis is the only place then, the amount here is impossible to gain from any vault or collection."

Deadshot then spoke,"There! You got your answers…now get this freak off of me!"

Kaido simply kept his neutral look on his face as he opened the bag at his side and took a light green bean from it before tying the bag up once more. The League was curious as to what he planned to do with a bean before they watched as Kaido stepped towards Deadshot, who tried to scramble back and away from Kaido but couldn't due to his legs condition.

Kaido then gave Deadshot the bean. Said assassin took the bean and hesitantly asked, "Wh-what am I supposed to do with this?"

Kaido simply said, "Eat it."

Deadshot seemed to be cautious but was slightly more scared of Kaido and simply lifted the part of his mask that covered his mouth before he hesitated before ultimately, swallowed the bean given to him by the Giant of the League.

As soon as he swallowed, Deadshot felt like someone suddenly gave him multiple shots of adrenaline as he felt his muscles bulge before shrinking and then realized that he didn't feel pain anymore. He looked down at his leg and saw that the holes from where Kaido had stabbed him were healed. He was shocked and amazed that he was actually healed.

Before Deadshot could say anything, Kaido sent a concentrated blast of Haki at him, knocking him out.

As soon as Deadshot was out cold after being healed, Batman walked over to Kaido and spoke darkly. "What the hell was that?!"

"What? You mean the little acupuncture therapy that Deadshot went through?" Kaido replies rhetorically.

"We do NOT torture people." Batman warns Kaido in a harsh and unforgiving tone.

"I know…but we are on the brink of war here Batman, there's no time for being nice about it, not with the lives of who knows how many people at stake. Contrary to what just transpired, I don't enjoy torture even if I seem good at it. It's messy, and sometimes the bad guys will say anything in order for the pain to stop, and that ruins any chance of getting good and trustworthy information. But if it's the only viable option that is available then, I'll take it and deal with the outcome later. Besides, Deadshot already knew we could not do anything physical to him to get the information so he was playing hard to get. Not to mention acting like an ass and a pervert, wasting time and no doubt allowing his contractor back in Atlantis to do who knows what. And what I've seen in terms of the money…the guy who paid him is high up there in whatever hierarchy Atlantis has. Besides I healed him when we had the information. I didn't have to, but I did."

Superman began to grasp this and nodded. "I don't approve of it Batman, and I hope that Kaido doesn't make a habit of it, but we have to take into account what we've learned. This much money means that whoever bankrolled Deadshot is indeed someone high up in the Atlantean hierarchy."

Diana agreed at that as well. "I can agree since only high ranking nobles could have access to such wealth in what I have learned in my studies about kingdoms that are like that of Atlantis in ancient times…but that means!"

Batman nodded reluctantly though he still planned to make sure to have the Hokage rein in or remove the need for him to resort to these kinds of tactics. Batman then continued Wonder Woman's sentence, "That the one who hired Deadshot is a member of Atlantean high society…or even one of the royal family if Aquaman is indeed king which means that if he goes back…he is walking into a trap."

Kaido then said, "My money's on Aquaman's brother."

Superman then said, "We've got to warn Aquaman."

"Good luck with that." A voice spoke up suddenly.

The others turned to see none other than Green Lantern flying back to them with him rubbing the back of his head. "The impatient royal pain in the ass knocked me out and left already while you guys were chasing Deadshot. No doubt he's gone back to Atlantis right now."

Kaido then said, "We've got to get to Atlantis. If Aquaman has a brother, who would go so far as to kill his own brother for power, then things are only going to get worse."

The others also felt greatly worried by all this and it was Diana who spoke out what she felt was most appropriate.

"Hera help him."

Atlantis -

Aquaman had entered his castle and walked to his throne room when he heard Orm's voice inside.

"My friends, now is the time for action! Now is the time for mighty Atlantis to rise up and strike terror into the hearts of its enemies! Are you with me!?"

The generals and guards inside cheered, happy that they would have their revenge finally.

'What? That fool!' Aquaman could take it anymore. He forcefully opened both doors and stepped inside to confront his brother and his generals "Orm! What treason is this?"

"No treason brother, I only thought you were…"

"Dead?! That's no reason to plunge Atlantis into a war! I left specific orders… "

"I am only doing what you never had the courage to do…" Orm said with contempt in his voice.

"Enough! I will hear no more. Arrest the traitor! " ordered the true king but his command fell on deaf ears as the guards didn't even budge.

"You heard him…" spoke the false king smirking.

"What?!" Aquaman exclaimed as his guards pointed their spears at their former king.

"You are the traitor. You abandoned your people! Sold us out to the surface dwellers! Look around you brother, I'm in charge now…" Orm proclaims with a smug look upon his face as he gazed down at his pitiful brother.

"For years, I stood by in the shadows and watched you bring Atlantis to the brink of ruin. I will stand no more! And neither will your generals." Spoke the false king Orm as he made his dominance obvious to Aquaman.

Brak added his two cents to make Orm's remarks evident. "This is a battle that we should have fought years ago. But you betrayed us by siding with the enemy."

'… spineless cowards!' Aquaman couldn't hold his anger any longer, he was furious that the people that he trusted the most betrayed him only at his weakest. He pushed the guards aside and punched them away. He couldn't take it; his sights were on the cause of all this conflict, Orm.

**(Ahh!)(TSSSZZ!)(AAAAHHHHH)** He tried to jump Orm to break his neck but his attempts were fruitless as Orm aimed the trident at his brother and a lightning based attack struck Aquaman pushing him a few feet away and injuring his abdomen. He tried to move but the exhaustion along with the attack took too much out of him.

"Take him away…" On Orm's command guards appeared and took him to a guarded area. "General Brak, prepare your troops at once."

"Yes, my lord." Brak didn't even hesitate, betraying his king and plunging his Empire to ruin didn't even leave a mark of regret in him.

The generals left and Orm stood in his new throne getting the feel to it, but it didn't last long.

"Orm! They say that my husband has returned. Is that true?" Mira was but seconds late to see her husband's betrayal.

"I wish it were. But it is only un unfounded rumor." His voice was more caring but his intentions were greatly different.

Mira was devastated "I tried to be strong, but without him... I…"

Seeing his chance, Orm tried to comfort her. "Don't worry Mira. I'll take care of you… and your son."

"My son?" Mira was afraid and shocked at the same time.

"I've already taken the precaution of placing him under my protection." his tone became monotone again.

Mira was shocked and ran away to her son's crib. But all she found was emptiness. Her son had been taken away.

"These are dangerous times Mira… we can't be too careful…" Orm followed her and shocked her from behind.

"Where is he?" Mira asked Orm in fright, afraid of what he has wrought down upon them all.

"The prince will come to no harm, as long as you cooperate." Orm let the vague threat hang over his brother's wife's head.

Mira was shocked at the man before her. No more was he the kind and respectful man that she had known, he was cold and ruthless, a monster. "How can you do this…?"

"I assure you I am only doing what is best for Atlantis!" He turned and walked away. 'Brother, you had so much that you had taken for granted. Now I have your crown, your kingdom, your people, your son and soon I will also have your wife.' He smirked as he walked away confident in his victory.

-**Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean a few miles away**-

Kaido had decided to go a separate direction from the others. He knew that he needed to find Aquaman. He would not allow him to cut off his hand. He has already been through much.

An hour or so passsed by as Kaido searched near the nearest lava pools for a sign of the Atlantean king and his son. Kaido knew that he had to be careful so that he wouldn't be discovered. He was about to look somewhere else when he noticed a small Atlantean water speeder heading away from a ridge that looked like it was sliding downwards.

He waited a couple of seconds for the speedster to head away before he piloted the Javelin towards the ridge and saw his objectives: Aquaman and his son. From what he could see, Aquaman had already freed his hand but was having trouble with his other one as his son continued to cry as the boulder from the ridge began to pick up speed.

Quickly thinking, Kaido piloted the Javelin to where it was above the boulder before he put on a rebreather and quickly entered the water and pushed himself through the water until he was at the top of the ridge. He quickly took a deep breath from the rebreather before he grew to his taller size and managed to grab the boulder with one of his hands while simultaneously, latching on to the ridges floor so as to steady himself, while accidentally making the rebreather fall off his face and onto the ground.

Aquaman, who was about to bring his durable buckle down his own hand above the wrist in order to free himself and save his son was jostled when the boulder that he and his son were on suddenly stopped. He looked around, surprised and confused as to what could have stopped the boulders descent.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt and saw how the boulder was being lifted upwards, away from the lava pools below. He then was greeted to the sight of a gigantic being with horns on his head, who then set the boulder down on the ridges solid floor before he shockingly shrunk himself down to a smaller size and moved towards Aquaman and yanked his chained hand free.

Aquaman, after getting out of his shock of being rescued by a Giant, he quickly remembered his son and moved to where he was and gently took him in his hands with a sigh of relief and said to himself and to his child, "It's alright, my son. You are safe."

He then felt a tapping on his shoulder and was soon drew his attention back towards the one who had saved him and his son. The Giant soon pointed to a ship he recognized as the one that the League used earlier and came to the conclusion that the man before him was a member of the League.

As soon as as Kaido and Aquaman, as well as his son were on board the Javelin, the compartment flooded the water back into the ocean, allowing Kaido to breath easily once more.

Aquaman looked up slightly at Kaido And said, "Thank you for saving me and my son. I assume that you are friends with Superman."

Kaido answered as soon as he regained his breathing after holding his breath for so long. "Yes, I am. My name is Kaido. We came to warn you that an Atlantean of high standing was the one to place the hit on your life. I believe it was your brother."

Aquaman gained an look of cold fury on his face and confirmed Kaido's hypothesis by simply nodding his head. "Yes, It appears my Half-brother, Orm was responsible. He was the one who chained me to the boulder and tried to make it seem as though the surface dwellers killed me and my son. I must get back to Atlantis." He finished with urgency in his tone.

Kaido nodded his head and moved towards the pilots seat and said, "Well strap in and hold on. It will be quicker if we take the ship since it's faster. Plus, I need you to act as the guide."

Aquaman simply nodded as he strapped in while holding his son carefully in his arms.

Soon enough, Kaido was greeted to the underwater city of Atlantis. He was awestruck by the beauty of it. He was brought out of his musing by Aquaman, who said while pointing towards a docking bay. "We can land your plane their. Then I shall lead us to the throne room."

**Cut to Royal Palace**

Wonder Woman and Green Lantern were in the throne room with Mera when J'onn floated up from the floor. "We've search the entire palace." J'onn begins evenly.

"But there's still no sign of him." Superman finishes now flying into the room.

Mera almost begins to weep at the thought of what might have happened to her husband and their son.

"Did we miss anything?" A voice asked out loud. Everyone turned to see Kaido. Along with Aquaman and his son, looking no worse for wear.

Mira looked up and was overjoyed to see her two most precious people alive. She ran to her husband and son and hugged them lovingly."My love, you're safe."

"And so is our son." He said before he put their child into her loving arms. He then looked towards Kaido and motioned for him to come and meet his wife. Mira was so thankful that she gave Kaido a hug and said with a grateful Smile on her face, "Thank you for bringing my family back to me."

Kaido, even as he heard his teammates coming towards them simply said, "It's no problem. Though they would have come back to you, even without my help. Although, your husband would have been down one hand.

Aquaman was shocked at how Kaido had known he would have cut off his hand if he hadn't been there. Mira Was horrified at the thought of her husband losing his hand. The League were surprised at this revalation.

The silence was soon broken by Batman suddenly calling Superman over the communicator.

"Superman a situation has developed up at the North Pole, thermal readings have showed temperatures increasing rapidly." Batman explained.

"If that continues, the ecological effects could be catastrophic." J'onn states after hearing Batman's message.

"Then let's check it out." Green Lantern says.

"But what about the crisis here?" Wonder Woman asked turning back to look at Aquaman and his family since there was no telling when Orm would return.

"There may be a connection." Aquaman begins to explain.

"What do you mean?" Superman questions turning to face him.

"It's the Doomsday Thermal Reactor we designed it to create a polar meltdown." Aquaman explains regretfully.

"What?" Green Lantern asked in dismay.

"I had it built as a weapon of last resort. So as to protect Atlantis should the surface world ever attack." Aquaman explains much to the league's shock. "But I never armed it."

"Then Orm must have using the plutonium from the submarine." Green Lantern proclaims since now the true purpose of the missing plutonium was revealed.

"If the polar caps melt, the world will sink beneath the waves. Everything will be destroyed. Orm must be stopped." Superman states about to walk out of the room.

"And he will be." Aquaman states as he kisses his wife once more before heading towards the door while saying in a voice that could melt steel, "I'll see to it personally." Aquaman rushes out of the room before anyone else could stop him. Aquaman manages to get all the way to the Arctic Circle when the league finally catches up to him.

"Aquaman wait!" Superman calls out.

"Why do you follow?" Aquaman asked looking up at the league whom were flying above him.

"We want to help." Wonder Woman explains.

"This is my battle, no one asked you to fight it." Aquaman says evenly.

"Like it or not we have a stake in the outcome we're not leaving." Superman proclaims landing in front of Aquaman.

Kaido, who had been riding a cloud soon landed in front of Aquaman and said, "We're here to protect the same thing. Our home. We can handle the army, you need to deal with your brother."

"Just make sure to stay out of my way." Aquaman said coolly and continued walking when suddenly an explosion goes off from under their feet. The League is then attacked again by General Brak's forces but manage to get away unharmed, with the Green Lantern creating a bubble to protect Aquaman.

"Soldiers of Atlantis attack!" General Brak orders and the soldiers began to rush towards the league.

Aquaman drops down from the protective bubble and takes out one Atlantean soldier on a sea vehicle crashing the soldier down into the water. A few Atlantean soldiers tried to use their weapons to take out the Green Lantern but couldn't get past his shield. "Here we go again."

Meanwhile Batman had arrived on the Batwing and was noticing that the glaciers were already starting to melt. "Superman the glaciers are already starting to melt."

"I know but we've got our hands full here." Superman tells him turning back to look at the army.

The Green Lantern was dodging the attacks of the Atlantean soldier's blasters when he used his ring to create a ram knocking some soldiers off of their sea vehicles. Wonder Woman takes out her lasso ropes it around a soldier and pulls him out of his seat, this of course leaves the unintended vehicle to come crashing towards another soldier whom is lucky saved by J'onn before he drops him into the water. Aquaman sneaking up from behind a soldier climbs onto his sea vehicle knocks the soldier out taking the machine for himself. Kaido leapt from ship to ship before he began slamming his fists on top of them, destroying their energy turrets.

Superman flies towards General Brak's ships and begins to take it apart when a blast sends him flying towards a glacier. General Brak slides down onto a waiting sea vehicle and with several Atlantean soldiers rushed towards Aquaman while shouting, "For Atlantis".

Aquaman rushes towards them with equal speed dodging their attacks when a killer whale comes out of the water, Aquaman jumps onto the whale's back as the whale leaps over the soldiers.

"I saw it but I still don't believe it." Green Lantern states having just witness Aquaman call out to a sea creature to help him get pasted the soldiers.

Kaido, who had summoned another cloud to ride on flew next to the Lantern and said, "Believe it, it happened."

"Stay with him we'll handle things here." Superman says as the rest of the league minus the Green Lantern continue to fight the Atlantean forces.

Green Lantern dives down into the water but doesn't see a trace of Aquaman, who had already managed to make it to the cavern where he knew the reactor was located. Aquaman makes it to the reactor but just when he was about to work on shutting it down Orm uses the trident to shock him from behind.

"Apparently I underestimated you brother." Orm says standing over Aquaman with the trident. "A mistake I won't make again." Orm moves to strike his brother with the trident one last time but Aquaman moves out of the way and kicks Orm away from him. Orm lands on his feet and prepares to attack Aquaman again.

**Cut to outside the glacier**

Kaido, Green Lantern and Batman were flying towards the reactor. "There's not much time if we don't shut that thing down the entire world is doomed." Batman proclaims from the Batwing.

"I suppose this a bad time to say I told you so." Green Lantern asked sarcastically.

Batman simply said, "It is a bad time. It'll be even worse if the heat the reactor is generating continues to stay on."

Kaido then landed on the ice next to the entrance just as Batman and Lantern did and said, "Which is why you two need to go and turn it off before that happens."

Batman only looks at Kaido with a neutral gaze and said evenly, "Your not coming with us?"

Kaido shook his head and said, "I'm going to try and cool things down so that when you guy's shut down the machine, I can hopefully reverse what's happened so far."

Green Lantern then rhetorically asked, "And how are you gonna pull that off?"

Kaido didn't say anything, except turn towards the sky and closed his eyes as though in concentration. Batman and Lantern were wondering what their horned teammate was doing before they noticed that it was suddenly getting very cloudy. Their attention was then drawn to the sky and saw how clouds had begun to gather and cover the sky. Suddenly, a sharp breeze of cold air began to whip around the entirety of the area as snow began to come down heavily.

Needless to say, both men were astonished at the new power that the more taller member of League had revealed to them. Kaido, with his eyes still closed simply said, "I'll keep things stable out here. Just hurry up and go turn that thing off."

**Cut back to Aquaman and Orm**

Aquaman and Orm were still engaged in battle when Aquaman was able to land a punch that knocked Orm off of his feet. "It's over." Aquaman says standing in front of Orm.

"You're right. And you've lost." Orm says before using the trident to destroy the controls on the reactor, while Aquaman was looking at the reactor Orm attacks him again with the trident. "The tide is against you. The reactor _can't_ be shut down."

From outside Batman and Green Lantern watch as the reactor begins to melt the ice at a much faster speed and watch as it refreezes due to Kaido's storm controlling powers.

"We're too late!" Green Lantern says in dismay.

"Not yet." Batman states with determination, both of them now running towards the cavern as Kaido continues to try and keep things frozen in the North Pole.

**Back inside the cavern**

Meanwhile Aquaman and Orm continue to fight, Aquaman lands another punch on Orm's face but without both hands Orm still has the advantage as he still holds the trident. Orm uses the trident to blast Aquaman back causing him to almost fall over a ledge but luckily he had a short sword modeled like a fish hook was able to keep him from falling to his death. He knew he needed a weapon since his brother took the Trident, so he picked one that felt natural.

With Orm and Aquaman engaged in battle, neither of them noticed that Batman and Green Lantern had made it on the scene. Much to Batman's dismay the control panels are destroyed. "No good, I'll have to go inside and manually shut it down." Batman explained.

"Inside?!" Green Lantern says in shock.

"Your ring can it protect me?" Batman asked.

"We'll find out." Green Lantern says before creating a body shield for Batman with his ring, after that was done Batman climbed into the reactor.

Orm was now using the trident to try and make Aquaman fall to his death but Aquaman was able to leap away before the ice could crumble beneath his feet.

"No, get away from that!" Orm shouts after finally taking notice that Green Lantern was right next to the machine. Orm then tried to use his trident to attack the hero but John was able to make a shield for himself to be protected from the Tridents energy blast.

"Orm stop!" Aquaman says as he rushes towards the two.

"Still you defend them." Orm said before turning the trident to attack his brother once again. The blast from the trident misses Aquaman and he was able to leap towards Orm using his unique weapon to give him leverage in the battle. However, Orm showed he wasn't going to be defeated so easily as he used his free clenched hand to backhand his brother in the jaw.

Aquaman managed to knocks Orm onto his back before landing on top of him, but Orm kicks him back, and tries to jump onto Aquaman with the trident. This proves to be a mistake as this makes both of them fall of the ledge and onto one of the many other frozen walkways that the cavern had, slightly damaging it.

Orm tries to push the trident into piercing his brother but Aquaman manages to kick Orm right off of the trident. Aquaman walks towards Orm whom then pulls out a knife slicing Aquaman across the chest.

"You're not fit to wear the crown, you weak and gutless-" The rest of Orm's words get cut off as the ice walkway that he was standing on suddenly crumbles from under his feet and he is left dangling on the edge while Aquaman stood on the more stable part of it. "Please brother help me!" Orm begs as he barely hangs on to the ledge. He has a slight moment of happiness when his sees his brother reaching towards him only for that happiness to be filled with dismay when he say that Aquaman was just reaching for the trident.

"I believe this is mine." Aquaman said coolly then watched as Orm finally lose his grip and fall into the abyss.

Meanwhile Green Lantern was still using his ring to shield Batman as he tried to disable the reactor. "Hurry Batman." Soon Batman was finally able to get everything in order and the reactor began to shut down. "It's shutting down! You did it!"

"No we did." Batman states climbing out of the reactor.

"Then the treat is over." Aquaman says once he makes his way over to them.

**Cut to Royal Palace **

Aquaman, Mera and the league were in the throne room as General Brak and his men pleaded with their king.

"And surely you must know my lord our loyalty belongs to you and you alone." General Brak tried to reason. "We never believe in Orm's plan but your brother forced us. The truth is we were only following orders."

"Get them out of my sight." Aquaman coldly orders his guards whom them pulls them away to be locked up.

"I can only blame myself." Aquaman says with a sigh. "My fear of the surface dwellers blinded me to those I should have feared most. And It nearly cost me dearly." Aquaman explains looking down at his hand, which he would have lost had it not been for Kaido's interference.

"Don't be too hard on yourself maybe we've all misjudged." Green Lantern states evenly.

"Perhaps. All I want, all I've ever wanted is for peace and security for Atlantis." Aquaman says now looking out towards the city.

"After what's happened, it won't be easy." Superman states while remembering how Aquaman acted at the world's assembly.

"I know but some sacrifices are worth it." Aquaman says looking towards his wife and son.

"And that is why you'll never be lost in your quest for peace." Kaido states as he smiled at Aquaman, who simply smirked towards him. Aquaman then remembered how Kaido saves him and his son from the lava pools. He then walks over to him and said, "I can never thank you enough for saving me and my son. If there is anything that I can do to help, just ask and it shall be yours."

Mera looked at her husband and saw how he was more humble. The Horned one was indeed one to reward.

Kaido was shocked by the offer of a reward and thought about the technology and riches he could ask for but then, he suddenly had a thought. Kaido simply said, "Just one thing comes to mind, and this is something I know you can do."

Aquaman raises an eyebrow at this statement, as does the League since they were curious as to what Kaido could possibly want. Kaido simply looks to Queen Mera and Arthur Jr, with Aquaman looking in their direction before turning back to Kaido as he looks slightly down at the king and say's, "Treasure each moment with your family. That's all I ask of you."

Aquaman simply chuckles at the man's request and proudly say's, "I will."

Kaido smiles at this promise, knowing that he had made a right choice.

The end


End file.
